Yugi Muto and the Mirror of Erised
by fishkisser
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh and Harry Potter crossover! 11-year-olds Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Seto all get approval to get into Hogwarts. But how long will they be able to last with evil wizards wanting revenge and death? RR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hi! Welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh/Harry Potter fanfiction, I hope you enjoy your stay! ^_^ Oh, and on your way out, please be kind enough to write a review. Thanks!

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my SpongeBob slippers!

One more note: I don't know how Japan schools work, so I just based it on my sister's elementary school. Oh, and remember: Yugi's only 11, so he hasn't solved the puzzle yet. 

Chapter 1

_"Ow! That hurts!"_

_"Wuss!"___

_"Please stop!" _

_"No!" _

_"Why not?!?__ Owwwww…"_

_"Because there's no one around to tell us not to hurt you!"___

_"Please, please stop…."_

_"No."_

That 'conversation' repeated over and over through Yugi's mind. Why did those bullies hurt him so much? His grandpa said that maybe it was that Yugi was short for an eleven-year-old. Yugi thought that maybe that could be it, but Joey, Tristan, and a bunch of other bullies seemed to be really cruel. Oh well, that was the last beating of the year, since Yugi was traveling to Egypt with his Grandpa for the summer vacation. Yes! Away for the WHOLE summer, to see the great pyramids, and all that great stuff. That reminded him of the puzzle. 

"Maybe I'll be able to solve it today," Yugi said aloud, while reaching for his backpack. He pulled out the box covered with Egyptian symbols and gave it a hug. 

"My treasure…." He grinned, and started snapping together the pieces, but after a couple of minutes, he sighed, and said "I always get stuck here." Yugi disassembled it, and put the box in his backpack rather roughly. Seeing the box bang against his 5th grade report card, Yugi realized he never got a chance to look at the teacher comments. He had seen the grade, that was what the bullying was about. 

_"Oh, look! It's the spiky haired genius!" _

_"Let's see all his A's for this term!" _

_"You can see my grades, but please don't-"_

_"We don't need you're permission, shrimp!" _

_Bam!_

_"Owwww…"_

_"That's not all you're getting for these good grades!" _

Yugi rubbed his cheek, remembering the punch from earlier that day. Looking on the positive side, Yugi figured that at least the punch didn't hurt as much as it did when he first got 'the punishment'. Upon deciding this, he opened the teacher's comments.

_Yugi seems to be a very deep thinking and considering student. He needs to open up though, he doesn't talk enough. Yugi seems to have good friends nevertheless; I noticed he spends a lot of time with Joey and Tristan. Also, he is very good at puzzles. He seems to be a very mathematical student, and very good at games. Yugi even brings games to class every day! Make sure he doesn't loose them though, some look expensive.  Especially that  golden puzzle. You might want to encourage some break time from that, Yugi seems to be spending more time solving that then spelling or history! He doesn't seem too interested in History, except for Ancient __Egypt__; I expect he got that from his Grandpa. Finally, Yugi needs to participate in gym more. Maybe it's his height, but he seems to be holding back. All in all, however, Yugi is a great student.  Good luck with next year, Yugi!_

        What a stupid teacher! Good friends? Joey and Tristan? A mathematical student? Well, maybe he could see that….. but still! How clueless can a teacher be?!? Obviously very clueless. The 4th grade teacher was even worse, if that was possible. The teacher was blind in one eye, and so clueless that she ran herself over with her own car. Twice!!!!! The 5th grade teacher left a five-pound bag of chocolate in her desk, and of course Joey stole it. After that time, Joey was hyper every single day.        

Thinking of this, he started packing for Egypt, and once he finished, Yugi went downstairs to cook himself a poptart. Once he got there, he stuffed the poptart in the toaster. All that packing had gotten Yugi hungry….. He pulled out a plate, and set it on the table. Usually he had to push the mail out of the way for space, but today there wasn't any mail to be spoken of. Hmmmm… usually Grandpa brought it in before Yugi got home. In fact, Yugi hadn't seen Grandpa at all since he started packing! Where had he gone?

"Grandpa?" Yugi called up the stairs. No answer. Maybe he was in the shop? Yugi ran out there, and there was no one there. Now that couldn't be good. Maybe he was packing? Yugi dashed up the stairs again, poptart forgotten, and ran into his grandpa's room. 

"What are you doing here?!?" Yugi yelled at a strange figure, holding a stick over Grandpa. Poor Grandpa, he looked terrified, leaned as far as he could from the man, which meant pushing into the cold pink wall.  

The man just ignored Yugi, and murmured "Crucio!" at Yugi's grandpa. Grandpa ducked, and the man swore, then aimed at Grandpa again. Grandpa started screaming, and while Grandpa yelled, the man turned to stare at Yugi. The cold-eyed intruder was wearing a sick twisted smirk, looking overjoyed to give Yugi's grandpa this pain, and this was what put Yugi over the edge. 

"I'll save you, Grandpa!" Yugi started running toward the man, and in all Yugi's rage, he didn't notice that an owl flew in through the window and landed on a lamp shade. All Yugi noticed was the man's nose getting bigger and bigger and bigger, until it took up the man's whole face. The man screamed in agony and horror, and then suddenly disappeared. Yugi started trembling, remembering other strange things like when he accidentally broke his 4th grade teacher's glasses, when he was all the way across the room. While Yugi remembered this, Grandpa shakily stood up, walked across the room, and gave Yugi a hug. 

That was when Yugi noticed the owl. 

*~*

end of chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll make the chapters way longer. It was only 916 words, but I'll try for 1,000 per chapter. ^_^

fishkisser

sk8 gr8!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Wow, I usually don't update this quickly, but… Anywho, saying thanks to:

JuMiKu-there you go, I updated. ^_^

Mavelus-thanks, and now you don't have to be sad. Oh, and slap Bakura for me. 

Now all I need is for you guys to decide what characters you want to go to Hogwarts. I've decided Yugi (obviously) Joey, Seto and….. I don't know who else! Not too many or it would be too confusing to write. So I need one more person, who do you guys want? 

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my spongebob slippers and my new microwave. -_-

Chapter 2

        Yugi stared at the owl in shocked silence for a few moments, while the owl gazed impatiently back at him. Grandpa sat on the rug, admiring the workmanship gone into creating such a beautiful thing. He also looked at the carpet to avoid looking at Yugi and the owl. 

        The owl, of course, got tired of this and yanked Yugi's ear. Then the bird proceeded to shake her leg to point out the message tied to it. 

"Oh, so that's what's wrong, you want this off, don't you?" Yugi untied the letter, and then was amazed to see what it said on the envelope. 

_Yugi Muto, _

_Right-side bedroom, Turtle Game Shop, _

_Domino _Japan___, 04450_

(A/N-no idea what his real address is, so I'm just winging it. ^_^)

"How does it know what bedroom I have?" Yugi asked the owl. The owl cocked her head, and Yugi looked back at the envelope and opened it. 

"'Dear Yugi Muto,'" He read, 

"'We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.-'" Yugi broke off in shocked silence, then exclaimed, "What?!? This must be a joke!" He turned to his grandpa. "You don't believe this, do you?"

"Uh, no, no, of course not!" Grandpa said hurriedly and unconvincingly. And he was staring at the rug worse then ever. 

"Grandpa? Do you know something I don't know?" Yugi asked slowly. Grandpa just kept on looking at the rug, and was about to answer, when the owl flew off and bedroom door slammed open. 

"Uh, can I help you?" Grandpa asked the newcomer. 

"No, but Yugi can." The person turned to Yugi. "Why did you send me this?!?" He waved an almost identical to Yugi's letter at Yugi. The only difference was that instead of 'Dear Yugi Muto,' it said 'Dear Joey Wheeler.' 

"You got a letter too?!?" Yugi shouted out at Joey. 

"Huh? You didn't send it?!?" 

"I don't send pranks." Answered Yugi skeptically. "I was thinking that you sent it." 

"Maybe Tristan sent it?" Joey pondered. 

'I don't think Tristan's that smart….' Yugi thought, and Joey gave him a weird look for Yugi's random giggling. 

"You never know though, it could be real…." Joey contradicted himself, and after thinking a moment longer, burst out "But there's no such thing as magic!!!!!!" The mirror on the opposite wall cracked, and Joey stared at the poor mirror. "I didn't touch it, I swear!" 

"Wait, I think it is true!" Yugi just remembered the strange person who yelled 'crucio' at his grandpa. 

"Why?" 

"The mirror, and-" Yugi told all about the events of the morning pertaining to the strange man. 

"Wow…." Joey was shocked. He never knew Yugi could be that brave. Not that he was going to say that…

"So it must be true! And-"

"But who would name their school 'Hogwarts'? Fishy if you ask me…" Joey interrupted. 

"Why don't you two just go with your instincts? Go to the school and try it out, it'll be an adventure!" Grandpa spoke up. 

"Grandpa? Are you feeling ok?" Not very characteristic of Grandpa to say something like that.

"I'm fine, go, go! The teachers here are bad anyway." 

"Ok… Wait! What about Egypt?!?" Yugi remembered. 

"What about it? We can go next year! Don't worry about it. I'll switch the flights now." Grandpa tried to stand up, but he couldn't, so Yugi had to lug him up. Joey just glowered in the corner. After finishing pulling Grandpa up, Yugi got a look at the expression on Joey's face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"How the h*** am I supposed to get there?" 

"You'll take Grandpa's ticket of course!" Yugi said smiling. Was this fair though? Joey had picked on him all year, yet he was going on a great trip! Oh well, maybe Joey would become his friend. 

"Really?" Joey beamed. 'Why is he being so nice to me? It must be a trick…' He thought. 'Oh well, might as well go along with it…' 

"Tickets all set, you go first thing tomorrow!" Grandpa called from the phone. 

"Yeah!!!" Yugi cheered. "And I'm all packed! Awesome!" 

"What time?" Joey asked. "I gotta know what time to go to the airport." 

"The airport's 30 miles away! You can't go that far by yourself!" Yugi exclaimed, remembering all the rumors of Joey's past. 

"I'll….I'll get a ride somehow." 

"Do you want to come with us?" Grandpa offered. 

"F-fine…" Joey said with difficulty. He did not like pity. 

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom!" Yugi said cheerfully. 'Just don't come into my room and kill me…' 

"Ok. Thanks." Joey went right into that room and slammed the door shut. A couple of minutes later, he poked his head out and asked "What about clothes?" 

"Now that is a problem…." Grandpa pondered. "Well, you can wear my bathrobe for the night and I'll wash your clothes and you can wear them tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Joey breathed a sigh of relief, and a couple of minutes later, he was sound asleep wearing an old man's bathrobe. 

Even from his room, Yugi could hear Joey's loud snores. 'Maybe he's not so bad…. Maybe his usual meanness an influence from Tristan? Or maybe…' But Yugi never finished his thought, he was fast asleep. 

Yugi was woken up at about 5 AM, his Grandpa whispering "The clothes-they shrunk! What should I do?!?" 

Yugi snapped right awake. "Get him new ones; I don't wanna get in trouble!" 

"Ok, ok, sounds good, I'm off!" Grandpa ran out of Yugi's room and off to go get Joey some new clothes. But apparently, the noise of the talking woke Joey up. 

"Yugi? Do you know where my clothes are?" Joey called from the other room. 

"Uh… sorry! I can't hear you! I'm, uh, in the shower! Sorry!" Yugi ran across the hall and into the shower so he wouldn't be lying. 

There were a few minutes of silence, with the exception of the shower, then a sound of stomping as grandpa ran up the stairs. 

"Got… them…" he panted, and then shoved the clothes at Joey. 

"Thanks." Joey said, and then a couple minutes later, he and Yugi were ready to go to England. 

***~

End of chapter. What did you guys think? There's an easy way to tell me, just press the little button marked "Review" Do you guys think that the way I write is too dull? Or ok.. too much conversation? Just please review… 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-2,246 words… whew! THAT took awhile. I hope you enjoy though. Let's see… My internet is messed up, so it might take me awhile to post again, I'm not sure. But it's snowing! If we have a snow day and the internet's working tomorrow, I'll try to update again. Oh, and I'm gonna try to update twice during the winter vacation. (I also have to update my other stories, so it might not happen) If I don't update until after the holidays, Happy Holidays! 

Saying thanks to:

Kioku4-I've seen one other that starts before the 4th or 5th year, the author is Skyla Doragono. And thanks! I love it when ppl say I'm a good writer, since my past teachers thought otherwise.. U_U 

setoobsessive-you think my story's cool? ^_^ yay! You'll see who goes in, and I think you'll like who. I'll check out your stories right after I post this, ok? Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Mavelus-You'll see why Grandpa wants to get rid of them.. later though. Don't worry, I let Ryou go.  Don't' cry. ^_^ You'll see who else goes in. but don't worry, I HATE Tea, she's so evil. Sorry Flame Faries and Writers Block Demons. Wow, Bakura told you twice to shut up. Harsh! Kick him for me. ^_^

Disclaimer-I don't own anything! Oh, and the translations I did (you'll see what I mean later) I did by dictionary.com.

Chapter 3

They were running as fast as they could, hurried through security check, and then finally, after what seemed like miles, reached the waiting area where people waited for the plane. Joey looked around, and felt a horrible drop in his stomach when he saw that there was no one there. 

"Mr. Muto, what time is it? Did we miss the plane?" Joey asked slowly, dreading the answer. 

"I don't know, let me check." Grandpa looked at his watch and gasped. 

"What?!?" Yugi and Joey asked simultaneously. "Did we miss it?" 

"No, I looked at the watch wrong earlier. Looks like we're gonna be here a few hours." Grandpa sighed, and sat down on one of the couches. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Yugi's mind wandering until he thought of one thing. 

"What am I going to do about money?!?" Yugi asked. 

"I'll give you some." Grandpa sighed, and reached into his pocket. Yugi grinned, while Joey glowered in the corner. What was he going to do about money? Oh well, he'd find a way to get money, but he wasn't sure whether he was going to get it legally or illegally……

A couple of hours later, they finally got on the plane. Joey looked like he could care less, but Yugi was crying and Grandpa looked like he was going to cry. 

"I'll miss you!" 

"I'll miss you too!" 

Joey, sick of the cheesy goodbyes, grabbed Yugi's backpack and dragged him onto the plane. 

*~*

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Joey exclaimed in mid-flight after there had been some turbulence. 

"Don't on me!" Yugi exclaimed. 

"I'll.. try..not..to.." Joey said slowly, face green. 

"Ok." Said Yugi, and he edged away from Joey just in case. That was a good idea, because a second later, Joey threw up all over his seat. 

"Joey, here, use this bag," Yugi said quickly, and pulled a bag from the box under his seat. 

"Thanks," Joey said, and threw up in the bag. Then his face turned from green to normal. "I think I feel better now." He exclaimed. 

"That's good." Yugi said, looked out the window. 

"What do you think England is like?" Joey asked him. 

"I dunno. Lots of British people?" Yugi said. 

"Yeah, but what do you think the buildings look like?" 

"I don't know, I've never been there. We'll find out when we get there, right?" 

"Right." Joey then tried to look over Yugi's hair to see the outside. "Can I switch seats with you so I can see outside?" 

"Barfy seat, remember?" 

"Oh yeah." Joey grabbed the newspaper from the person in front of them and put it on the seat. "There you go. No more barf, happy?"

"Uh, yeah…" Yugi said slowly, and then sat on the newspapers while Joey looked out at the beautiful sky and scenery below them. 

"Uh oh…" Joey's face was green again. 

"No! No! Not on MY seat!" Yugi exclaimed, but it was too late.  

"Ugh.. I don't feel so good…" Joey said sickly. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend he was on the ground. It wasn't working. He opened his eyes dizzily, and from his lightheadedness, Yugi's hair looked like a trashcan. 

"No! Not in the hair!" Yet again, it was too late. 

*~*

Two hours later, Yugi was in the boy's room in London getting the barf out of his hair. 

"Is your hair gonna be ok?" Joey asked tentatively. 

"Yeah, most of the barf is gone now; the only problem is my bangs." Yugi said while scrubbing his used-to-be-yellow bangs.

There was silence while Joey looked at his reflection in the mirror. Then Joey looked at Yugi's hair again, and asked "Is your hair really like that, or do you gel it?" 

"It's really like that." Yugi said softly. 

"Really?" 

"Yep." Yugi said, then studied his reflection. "I think it's good enough, but when we get a hotel, I call first shower." 

"Fair enough." Joey said, but he was thinking 'How am I gonna pay for a hotel?'__

"So where do we go from here?" Yugi asked. 

"I have no idea. Let's just walk around London. Maybe we'll see something." Joey answered. 

"That's a really good idea." Yugi said and smiled up at Joey while they walked out of the airport and into the bustling city of London. 

*~*

They had been walking around London for hours, and still hadn't found anything. Yugi and Joey had tried asking random people, but maybe it was Yugi's 'punky' hair or Joey's dirty, barf covered clothes that made the people a little scared of the two. So eventually they gave up asking people, and continued walking. It was nearly sunset when they finally came to a little shop called the 'Leaky Cauldron.' 

Yugi and Joey peered inside while random people gave them weird looks. Of course to them, it looked like the two boys were staring at an empty lot. They were still staring when Yugi and Joey heard voice behind them. 

"Are yeh goin' in?"  the voice boomed. Yugi and Joey looked up at the strange voice. 

"Who are you?" Joey demanded.

"My name is Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." 

"Oh." Joey said softly. 

"So are yeh goin' in?" Hagrid repeated. He studied them for a second, and then said "Yeh know this place leads to Diagon Ally." Just in case they didn't know. 

"Really?" Yugi asked. 

"What's Diagon Ally?" Joey said. 

"It's where yeh can get all yer Hogwarts supplies." 

"Really?" Yugi pulled out his list. "All this?" 

"Yep." Hagrid went in, and Yugi and Joey followed. 

"Do yeh want me to help get yer stuff?" Hagrid asked kindly. 

"Nope, I think we can manage, but thanks." Yugi said, and Hagrid went to order a drink while Yugi and Joey went outside. The only thing outside there was a brick wall. 

Yugi and Joey ran inside to Hagrid to ask him how to open the wall. 

Hagrid did so, and then ran back inside to finish his drink. 

"Wow." Yugi said, trying to find a word to describe the amazing sight before him. 

"Yeah…." They stood there for awhile, until a blonde haired boy came along. 

"Let me through, you filthy mudbloods!" He demanded. Yugi looked around him, and realized that him and Joey had been blocking the way. 

"We'll let you through..sorry…" Yugi said softly. 

"No we won't! You stupid idiot! Don't insult us!" Joey yelled, then tackled the strange boy. 

"Get off me! When my father hears of this…" The boy yelled in a muffled way. (Joey had just pulled off the boy's sock and shoved it in his mouth)

"Joey, we just got here! I don't wanna get in trouble!" Yugi tried to pull Joey off the boy, but couldn't, of course.

"Stop-it-Yugi!" Joey hollered while punching the boy. 

"Aren't you just a little bit over-reacting?" Yugi tried to reason with Joey. 

While Joey was reconsidering, his grip loosened and the boy took his feet and kicked Joey in the stomach. 

"Why you little-" Joey tackled the boy again. 

"What are you doing?" said a man with the same colored hair as the boy. The man pulled Joey off his son, and threw him over to where Yugi was. 

"Draco, are you ok?" The man drawled. 

"N-n-no, my arm is broken, I think." Draco pretended to cry, and the man turned to Joey. 

"How dare you hurt my son! Do you know who I am?" 

"No." Joey said bravely.

"Oh, of course you wouldn't." The man sneered. "I am Lucius Malfoy, and I am very high in importance in the Ministry of Magic." 

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Yugi said, surprised. 

"Of course there is. Now I must be going, I have a meeting with people who matter." Mr. Malfoy and he and his son departed. 

Joey looked after them, and flashed the finger at their retreating backs. 

"Are you ok, Joey?" Yugi asked. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Joey stood up and brushed off his clothes. 

"What was a 'mudblood'?" Yugi asked, remembering what the boy said at their first encounter. 

"Dunno. It's getting late, should we just get a room and shop tomorrow?" Joey asked. 

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron and asked where they could find a hotel. The man told them that the Leaky Cauldron was a hotel too, and that it would be 100 galleons to stay the whole summer, and that that was a great price too.

"What are Galleons?" Joey asked.

"Money, of course!" The man said. 

"We have money, but not 'galleons'." Yugi said. He held out his money. 

"Oh, that's simple enough, just go exchange that at Gringotts." The man said, and brought them outside and pointed to Gringotts. 

"Is that a bank?" Yugi asked. 

"Yes." The man said. "Now hurry up, it's getting late."

"Thank you." Yugi said.

Joey and Yugi ran as fast as they could to Gringotts, and Yugi ran in one direction to go look for a place exchange money, while Joey decided if he could ask for a loan. 

He walked into the Gringotts hall, and looked up at the poem placed on the second pair of doors. 

"'_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_of__ what awaits the sin of greed,_

_for__ those who take, but do not earn, _

_must__ pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Their, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more then treasure there._'" Joey read the poem aloud. 'Hmmm…. That sounds so familiar somehow….' He thought.

"Rediculous!" Sneered a person behind Joey. Joey turned around, and saw a boy with white hair and cold eyes. 

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"My name's Bakura." Said the boy.

"Oh." Joey looked the boy up and down, and noticed a weird shape under Bakura's shirt. It looked like a ring. "What's under your shirt?"

"N-n-nothing." Said Bakura. His white hair had suddenly become less spiky and his eyes warmer, but Joey didn't notice. 

(A/N-when did Ryou get his m.ring? Let's just say he had it now)

"Ok." Joey said. 

"What's your name? Oh, and you can call me Ryou." Said the boy.

"Joey Wheeler." Said Joey. He then said he had to go, and goodbye. Joey went to the desk, while Ryou went to the money exchange. 

"What can I help you with?" Said the goblin.

"Do you give out loans?" Joey asked. 

"Yes, we do." Said the Goblin. Joey read the goblin's name tag, and found out his name was Jock. 

"What's your name sir?" Jock asked politely.

"Joey Wheeler." Joey said. 

"The Joey Wheeler?" Jock said in shock. 

"Uh… I guess…." Joey said, bewildered. 

"Your ancestors had lots of money. Come with me, I'll bring you to there." Jock said. 'Why doesn't he know of his ancestors? How queer…' Jock thought. 

They went flying through the tunnels in the and to a door that said 899 in big bold letters.  

"Wow…" Joey stared up at the huge door. "That's huge…." 

"I need to take your hand while I open the door; that will be an automatic identification process." Jock said.

"Huh?" 

"Basically, if you're not Joey Wheeler, the door won't open." Jock simplified. He grasped Joey's hand and put his other hand on the door. 

"Wow……" Joey said again. Piles and piles of money. Joey felt like jumping in and swimming in it all, but he restrained himself. "How much do ya think it will cost to get all of my Hogwarts supplies?" Joey asked.

"Take about 50 galleons, that should cover it all." Jock advised. "And you could always come back for more." 

Joey grabbed 150 galleons and then went back up to Gringotts main floor. 

Yugi was having troubles. The main problem was that the goblin did not speak either English or Japanise. He spoke Italian. 

"I…want….to….exchange…my money." He said slowly to the goblin. The goblin looked down at him. (Yugi was about a head shorter then the goblin) 

"Soldi?" The goblin said tentatively. 

"Um… sure." Said Yugi. 

"soldi di scambio?" 

"Uh, yeah." Said Yugi. He held out his money, and the goblin gave it back to him in Italian money. Yugi sighed. This was going to take awhile. 

"Excuse me, I think I can help." Said a boy behind him. 

"You can?" Yugi turned to see a boy with white hair. 

"Yes. I have a language translator." 

"Why did you bring a language translator?" Yugi asked. 

"I didn't, but I brought a laptop." Said the boy. While the boy went to a translating site, Yugi asked what his name was. 

"My name's Ryou. What's your name?" 

"Yugi. Nice to meet you." 

"Nice to meet you too." Ryou was typing very fast now. 

"Do you know what I should say yet?" 

"Yes, say 'Devo scambiare i miei yen a Galleons. Potete farmi quello per per soddisfare?' Ok?" Ryou said.

"Ok, thanks." Yugi said that to the goblin, holding out his money. 

"Amerei farvi quello per. Tenga sopra per un secondo, per favore." The goblin said, then put Yugi's money in a cash register and gave Yugi 200 galleons. 

Ryou looked at Yugi and said, "Now say 'Grazie signore, arrivederci.'"

"Ok." Said Yugi. He turned to the goblin. "Grazie signore, arrivederci."

Yugi said thanks to Ryou and waited for Joey in the front hall. A couple of minutes later, Joey arrived and the went off to get a hotel room.  

*****~******

That's the end, I hope you guys liked it! Please review!

fishkisser

Sk8 gr8!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Hi! Long time no see ^_^ I have a bunch of excuses for why I haven't updated in so long. Here are the excuses! 1) we just found out that my sister's allergic to wheat, milk, and nuts. Getting her used to this has made the house more then it's usual level of stressfulness. 2)My mom got in a car crash. She's ok though. 3)My Fridays have been taken over by skating! And that's when I usually write. So there might not be another update for like, two weeks because this Friday there's a dance, and next I'll be procrastinating. If I get good reviews, I might not procrastinate.. ^_^ hint hint.4) Girl Scout junk 5) Christmas and New Years and junk. 6) Homework and midterms, U_U 7) Bad grades, and having to stay after school to re-do them. Why did my parents put me in 'smart math'?!? 8) I've been spending lots of time with my brother, helping him with his art. He made this really cool picture (he's 5) and it's wicked awesome! It's depressing though. It's about cars that are crashing into pool-table balls and are on fire) And also when I've spent time with my brother, I've been studying his behavior for a new story I'm gonna write when I finish the 3 I'm working on. I'll write a description if anyone cares. ^_^ 9) Um. actually, that's the end of the excuses. Mostly I've been discouraged from lack of reviews. But that's ok.  
Review response:  
  
JuMiKu-thanks! I tried to update relatively soon, but failed. *sigh*  
  
Mavelus-Oh, poor bakura! Glompted, kicked, ouch! Oh well ^_^ And Tea ran over by a bus.. Now if only that could REALLY happen! ^_^  
  
Princess Krystal01-thanks! Warning: I spellchecked, but I didn't really read this through. So there might be some grammar errors or something. If there is, could you guys point them out to me? Then I could fix them. Thanks ^_^ Chapter 4 "What do you mean there's no rooms left?!?" Joey gasped once they came to the hotel.  
  
"We just gave the last five to a red haired family, sorry. There are muggle hotels in London, you know."  
  
"But we just exchanged all our money, and Gringotts closed right after we left!" Yugi protested.  
  
"Unfortunate for you two, eh?" The hotel manager grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna get those red hair people," Joey barred his teeth and shot a nasty look up the stairs.  
  
They turned to leave when they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Why are you leavin' Yugi? An' you, Joey?" Hagrid called from the stairs.  
  
"There are no rooms left." Yugi answered.  
  
"You two can kip on the floor o' my room," Hagrid said, and gestured up at the stairs.  
  
"Really?" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yep, grab yer stuff," Hagrid started walking up the stairs while Yugi and Joey seized their bags.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid." Said Yugi, while they huffed up the flight of steps.  
  
"No trouble," said Hagrid. They reached up the stairs and were just about to go in the room when they heard some yelling.  
  
"I'M GONNA GET YOU KICKED OUT OF HOGWARTS!!!!!" A pink boy with 'fathead' written in blue on his back chased after two identical boys crashing through the hallway.  
  
"Sorry, Percy, you can't." Said one, while still running down the hallway.  
  
"It's permanent muggle dye, not magic." Said the other. They ran into Hagrid's room and locked the door.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid!" They called from inside the door.  
  
"LET ME IN!" Percy yelled, banging on the door. Yugi and Joey stared at the bright pink boy and desperately wanted to poke the curiously pink skin, and Joey was about to give into the temptation when a woman with a bright red dress (and a face as bright as the hair) ran out of one of the hotel rooms.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLY!! YOU GET OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW!" The lady shrieked shrilly, banging on the door. Percy backed away from the woman.  
  
"Dear? You're going to break the door." A man holding a buzzing microwave in his arms stepped cautiously into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, mum. Don't want to break the door like last year." Said yet another person. He pulled out his sister whispering, "try to knock some sense into mum, Ginny."  
  
"How many people are in this family? No wonder we couldn't get a room," whispered Joey to Yugi.  
  
"You're right," said Yugi. They were silent again, watching the mom yell at the door while some tried to reason with her.  
  
Finally Hagrid became sick of the whole affair and gave the key to Ms. Weasly.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," she said while her face started going back to normal coloring. Percy stayed pink.  
  
As soon as the mom opened the door, the twins started running as fast as they could away from everyone, but their mom grabbed them by their ears.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" She hollered, face returning to red.  
  
"Mum, imagine if we died," George or Fred said pitifully.  
  
"I'd be happy," Percy snickered. Ginny slapped him. "Ow!"  
  
Their mum gave them a look that could kill, and Percy, Ginny, Ron and their dad ran for their lives back into the hotel room.  
  
"Come on Joey and Yugi. We don' wan' to see this." Hagrid gestured to their room and they ran into their hotel room. The door didn't do much to mute the yelling.  
  
"You should see the stuff they do a' Hogwarts, this is nothin' compared to that," Hagrid said.  
  
"Oh.." Said Yugi. He sat down on the one bed while he pulled out a blanket from his suitcase. Then he threw it on the floor and laid down.  
  
"Are you really tired?" Joey asked Yugi.  
  
"Yeah." Said Yugi. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep while Joey pulled one of the blankets off the bed. Hagrid went to get a drink in the pub.  
  
Joey sighed and laid down his blanket. What a day! And his stomach was still not completely recovered from the throwing up. But he was very tired, so he went right to sleep.  
  
Right after Joey went to sleep, Yugi's eyes snapped open. He went over to his trunk and pulled out his Millenium Puzzle. Trying to solve it always helped him go to sleep. Yugi snapped a bunch of pieces together, but he got stuck about halfway through. But at least by now Yugi was ready to go to sleep. He put the puzzle back and was about to go to sleep when he heard some knocking on the door.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked sleepily.  
  
"Um." Ryou blushed.  
  
"Do you have a room?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Uh. no." Ryou admitted.  
  
"Do you want to stay in our room?" said Yugi.  
  
"Um.. ok." Said Ryou. He lugged his suitcase into the room and pulled out a blanket. "Thanks Yugi."  
  
"No problem." Yugi laid down again and went to sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
"Who is that?!?" Ryou whispered desperately to Yugi the next morning.  
  
"Oh, that's Hagrid. This is his room." Said Yugi.  
  
"Is he nice?"  
  
"Of course he is or he wouldn't have let us stay in his room." Said Yugi.  
  
"Ryou? What are you doin' here?" Joey asked. He had just woken up.  
  
"Yugi let me last night. I didn't have a room, some family took them all." Ryou explained.  
  
"Ok. Yugi, shouldn't we get goin'? We have lots of shopping to do." Joey said to Yugi.  
  
"Ok. Ryou, do you want to come with us?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No thanks, I have to go to my uncle's house." Ryou said. He grabbed his blanket and left quickly.  
  
"What's up with him?" Joey asked.  
  
"I dunno. He seems kinda nervous." Yugi answered. "Oh well, let's go get something to eat then get our school stuff."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Joey replied, and then they ran downstairs to gobble down as much food as they could.  
  
*~*  
  
A while later, Yugi and Joey were walking down Diagon Alley, Joey telling about his sudden wealth.  
  
"You really have tons and tons of money in Gringotts? How come you didn't know about it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno. But now I can pay you back for the plane ticket and everything else. And I'm gonna get a job too, I don't wanna waste all of my money and have no money for later." Joey said.  
  
"That's a good idea, I'll work too, since there's nothing else to do." Said Yugi. "But first, let's get all of our school supplies."  
  
"Ok!" Said Joey enthusiastically. They ran out of the Leaky Cauldron and off into Diagon Ally.  
  
*~*  
  
"Are you sure you want this owl?" Asked the pet-shop owner, looking at the beaten-up brown owl.  
  
"Yup!" Grinned Joey. "Isn't he cute?"  
  
"Uh.. sure." Yugi said. He had already purchased an owl and named it Enigma, which, according to the internet, meant 'Puzzle' in Portuguese, and in English meant one that is puzzling, ambiguous, or inexplicable, a perplexing speech or text; a riddle. According to the internet, anyway.  
  
After Joey paid, they left the store and continued walking down Diagon Ally.  
  
"So what are you gonna name the owl?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno, what do you think?" Said Joey, while looking at the owl. "It is kinda scruffy looking, and.. let's see.. yellow eyes, wow, extremely scary lookin' eyes.. Um. what about. Muffin?"  
  
Fighting to keep a straight face, Yugi asked "Why Muffin?"  
  
"I dunno.. it's head looks like a muffin, don't ya think?" Joey said. He did have a point. The owl's tiny ears stuck out like chocolate chips on the owl's head, and the feathers stuck up at the top, looking like the top of a muffin. However, the feathers became more orderly at about the eyes, and so the head most certainly looked like a muffin.  
  
"Yup! It does!" Yugi grinned. "Should we bring them back to the hotel room so they don't get annoyed getting carried around all day long?"  
  
"Ok." Said Joey. They marched back up to the hotel room and put their owls inside. Then they walked back out and slammed into a red haired boy that was running as fast as he could from something..  
  
*******! This is the end of chapter four. It was 1,324 words, and everything, including the auther's notes, etc. was 1,702 words.  
  
Ok, I'll try to update soon, but no promises.  
  
fishkisser Sk8 gr8! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Hi! I'm back and once I finish my LA and SS projects, I'll be able to update lots. No Algebra homework! I'm so happy!  
  
Ok, here's review responses:  
  
Ruth 4 kai-thanks! And I sort-of updated ASAP, but so much homework! That's my excuse anyway. ^_^  
  
Hillary-Thanks! After I finish writing this I will read that, unless I already did and forgot I did or I'm forced to go to bed. Even though it's only 9:47, when my grandparents are over, I'm forced to go to sleep early. -_-;;.  
  
Thornrose-Thanks! ^_^ I'm glad you like my story!  
  
Mavelus-neices? Oh fun. I don't have any nieces yet, not that I know of anyway. O_O but I do have lots of annoying cousins! And some sweet ones too, but that's getting kinda off-topic. And I'm glad you found the Muffin thing funny, because I'm not exactly used to writing funny stuff, and I wasn't sure if it sounded funny or just a pathetic attempt of humor. And why Ryou was so nervous? You'll find out, but not in this chapter. I forgot to include him. Whoops! Oh well. ^_^  
  
Ok, this was 1,016 words, and I'm happy. It was hard too, I had to keep making descriptions longer... yuck!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Joey shouted, while the boy toppled over and fell.  
  
"Are you ok?" Yugi asked the boy. He offered a hand to help the boy up.  
  
"I'm ok, but I can't find Scabbers," said the boy, while he took Yugi's hand and stood up.  
  
"What's a Scabbers?" Asked Joey.  
  
"He's my pet rat. We're leaving soon and I can't find him!" The boy explained.  
  
"We'll help you find him!" Yugi said, and immediately started looking around the hallway.  
  
"Thanks!" Said the boy. The three searched in silence for awhile, until Yugi broke the silence with a question.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name's Ron Wesley, what are your names?"  
  
"Yugi," Said Yugi, while still searching for the missing rat.  
  
"Joey," Said Joey. They continued looking for the rat for a couple of minutes. Joey was getting really bored, and started just mostly sitting on a nearby chair. He was thinking about how they hadn't had any lunch yet and how hungry he was, and how even a rat would taste good right about now... he felt something fuzzy running past his leg. Joey looked down at what it was and snatched it.  
  
"Is this your rat?" Joey asked.  
  
"Scabbers!" Ron grinned, and then stuffed Scabbers in his pocket. "My mum wouldn't let me get an owl, I just got Percy's old rat."  
  
"Was Percy the pink boy?"  
  
"Yup." Said Ron. "Hey, you were the guys with Hagrid last night! I remember you now!"  
  
A shrill voice called from the other room, "Ronald Weasley! Where are you? You come here right this instant!"  
  
"Guess I gotta go now..." Said Ron.  
  
"Nice to meet you though Ron!" Said Yugi enthusiastically.  
  
"Yup! Bye!" Said Ron, and he ran out of the room before his mom could start yelling at him.  
  
"That took a lot of time, finding that stupid rat." Remarked Joey. "And now I'm hungry."  
  
"Really? Me too. Let's get ice cream," Said Yugi. They ran out of the hall and out of the Leaky Cauldron, and all the way to the ice cream shop.  
  
As Joey was gulping down his ice cream and Yugi was eating it normally, they were also talking to the owner of the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"I usually don't hire 11 year olds..." Florean said. He turned to Yugi. "Are you sure you're 11?"  
  
Yugi's face turned bright red. "Yes, I'm sure!"  
  
"We'll work hard, we promise," Said Joey.  
  
Florean looked at Joey's determined face, and gave in. "All right, you both can work here. You can start next week, so you can get all of your supplies."  
  
"Thank you!" Yugi grinned. A customer caught Florean's attention, and so Florean excused himself.  
  
"What should we do next?" Joey asked. "Get the rest of our school stuff?"  
  
"Ok." Said Yugi. He took the last bite of his ice cream cone then threw away the grimy napkin.  
  
"Let's go!" They took off down Diagon Alley, checking their lists for what they needed to buy.  
  
Several shops and hours later, they stood up at the front of- "The wand place!" Joey grinned. "Finally, we're almost done of shopping!"  
  
"Oh good, I'm so sick of all the jokes about my height." Said Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, like the lady that made the robe-things!" Said Joey. "Remember: 'Oh, it's so cute how you are coming with your big brother to get his robes, don't worry, you'll get your robes someday. You're 5, right?'"  
  
Yugi blanched, remembering. "Let's just get the wands, ok?"  
  
"Ok!" Joey replied, and ran into the store with Yugi following closely after.  
  
"Dark in here, isn't it?" Joey asked, peering about.  
  
"Yup," Said Yugi, while he craned his neck to see if anyone was in the store at all.  
  
"Welcome," said a voice from behind them. Yugi and Joey both jumped.  
  
"Why did you sneak up from behind us like that?" Joey demanded.  
  
The man ignored them, and said, "I presume you two are here for wands, correct?"  
  
"Yes, please." Said Yugi. The man, of whose nametag read 'Mr. Ollivander' quickly scurried about like a mouse amongst the many shelves of slender boxes. Mr. Ollivander selected one and handed it to Yugi.  
  
"Try this," said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"What should I do with it?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Give it a wave, of course." He answered. So Yugi waved it around, and to his amazement, fireworks erupted from the wand.  
  
"Eleven and a eighth inches long, made of mahogany with two Unicorn hairs. Very good. Now your turn." Mr. Ollivander turned to Joey. He pulled out a wand from his pocket. "This one is just a prototype."  
  
Joey waved around the wand with a bit more confidence then Yugi, and, like Yugi, fireworks exploded from the wand, filling the room with lots of color.  
  
"Wow..." Said both Yugi and Joey.  
  
"That's why it's a prototype, it's extra-strong. It is twelve and a half inches long, made of willow." Said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"Cool!" Said Joey. He and Yugi paid for their wands, and left the shop as quickly as they could.  
  
They walked up Diagon Alley, waving their wands back and fourth, because there was almost no one in the street, until they accidentally hit some old man in the eye.  
  
"Sorry Sir, are you ok?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but put those away. There are lots of thieves about. And you don't know how to use them anyway." Said the old man.  
  
"Ok, sorry. Is your eye gonna be alright?" Asked Joey. The man took his hand and waved it over his eye, mumbling some words Yugi couldn't understand. When his hand pulled away from the eye, the eye looked fine.  
  
"Wow....." Said Joey and Yugi.  
  
"Now off you two go! Have fun at Diagon Ally!" Exclaimed the old man.  
  
"Thank you!" Grinned Yugi. "Let's go, Joey."  
  
Yugi and Joey turned around, and took a couple of steps up Diagon Ally and had just about reached where they were going to be working in a couple of days when Yugi decided to say good-bye to the old man. He twisted back around again and gasped.  
  
"He's gone...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the end, what'd you think? ^_^  
  
Till next chapter,  
  
fishkisser Sk8 gr8! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Hi! I haven't been updating that much because I've been working on my drawing skills, and I was sick, and....... Anywho, review responses:  
  
Cute lil Yami- Thanks! I translated the Italian from dictionary.com, but thanks anyway!  
  
Dark hikari7- thanks! And I did update, even though it took awhile....  
  
Ruth 4 kai-thanks and so do you ^_^  
  
Mavelus- Ryou will be in the next chapter, I think. Not sure yet... I've never bounced in a seat, but I bounced on my bed when I was 5 and broke it. -_- I got yelled at a lot then. Nieces came again? Are they loud and little? That's what my cousins are like. I still don't have any nieces yet! But maybe I will someday.  
  
And here's chapter 6! Please review!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A week later found Yugi and Joey standing in a freezer, hunting for chocolate ice cream to satisfy the needs of a black-haired little kid.  
  
"That bratty little kid!" Joey was fuming.  
  
"He wasn't bratty, but his brother...wasn't the nicest person ever," replied Yugi.  
  
"He's the worst person I've ever met! Well... maybe not that Malfoy person, but..."  
  
"That Malfoy person was really really mean," Agreed Yugi. "Look! I found the chocolate ice cream!"  
  
"Oh good, now we can get out of here," Said Joey. While Yugi carried the tub of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, Joey rubbed his arms in an effort to warm them up.  
  
"Finally you got back, how hard it could be to find chocolate ice cream?" the boy complained, while his little brother rubbed his stomach and whined.  
  
"It was in the back of the freezer, so it was pretty hard to find it," said Yugi. He scooped the chocolate ice cream into a cone, and handed it to the little boy.  
  
"He asked for a cup," Said the older boy. Joey grabbed a cup and hurled it at the older boy's face. The boy caught it and crunched it into a ball. "Don't you ever throw anything at me or my brother, you filthy mutt."  
  
The boy did make a good point about Joey. His hair was very dirty from crawling around in the freezer, and had frozen in a couple of places and looked like dog ears. Joey did not know this, and glared at the boy. "Who are you to insult me?"  
  
"Actually, I'm quite your superior. My name's Seto Kaiba and my little brother's name is Mokuba." Hearing his name, Mokuba looked up from his chocolate ice cream. (Which he had decided to eat without a cup.)  
  
Joey and Yugi gasped, and stared. "You're kidding, right?" asked Joey, amazed.  
  
"No." Said Seto, then he slammed some money on the counter and walked away, with Mokuba calling after him, "Wait for me, big brother, wait for me!"  
  
The day went by very fast after that, and as soon as it was closing time, Yugi and Joey ran back to their hotel room and started talking about Seto.  
  
"Do you really think he's a Kaiba?" Joey asked.  
  
"He acted like he was rich, so I think he is," said Yugi.  
  
"I don't, I think he's a wannabe." Said Joey. Their discussion continued in this manner until they both started yawning.  
  
They decided to go to sleep, but after Joey started snoring soundly, Yugi pulled out the Millennium Puzzle. The noise of him snapping the pieces together slowly woke Joey up.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Joey groggily.  
  
"N-n-nothing," said Yugi, shoving the puzzle into the bag. What if Joey tried to steal it? He could go back to being mean...  
  
"No, it's something!" Said Joey loudly, shoving his hands into Yugi's bag. He somehow ended up instead of grabbing the puzzle, a pair of underwear.  
  
"Hmmmm... red pokadots. Cool." Said Joey. He then promptly fell over and went to sleep.  
  
Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, and continued putting the pieces together. He got pretty close, but of course then he got stuck again. But Yugi knew that someday, he would conquer that puzzle. It was just taking longer then expected......  
  
Sighing, Yugi put the puzzle away and closed his eyes.  
  
Weeks flew by, and soon it was July 31st. A very, very hot July 31st. Yugi and Joey had learned a lot about magic in their few weeks time. They learned about Quidditch (Joey was very excited to try this when they finally went to school) and they also learned about Dumbledore and about Filtch.  
  
On this particular day, Yugi and Joey were hunting through the freezer yet again.  
  
"Oreo ice cream! We're never gonna find that!" Said Joey, lifting up a carton of chocolate ice cream. "And of course now there's lots and lots of chocolate ice cream."  
  
They finally found it, (it was under a huge bin of strawberry ice cream.) and went back outside. They served the customer, and, to their surprise, their next customer was Hagrid!  
  
"Hi Hagrid!" Said Yugi.  
  
"Hi Yugi! Hi Joey!" Said Hagrid. "I haven' seen yer in awhile." He had left right after they did that first night, and they hadn't seen him since.  
  
"What are you up to, Hagrid?" Asked Yugi amiably.  
  
"I'm on Hogwarts business," Said Hagrid, puffing out his chest proudly. Unfortunately, that made a couple of rats from his pockets tumble into the tub of Oreo ice cream that Joey was still holding.  
  
"Yuck!" Said Joey. He grabbed the rats one at a time by the tail and flung them at Hagrid.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," Apologized Hagrid, but Florean had already seen the mishap.  
  
"Throw that ice cream away boys," He said, while sighing. One of the worst things in the world to him was wasted ice cream. "And Yugi and Joey? Why don't you two take your break now, and come back in five minutes."  
  
"Ok, we will." Said Yugi. He and Joey both took off their aprons, washed their hands and went outside to wait for Hagrid.  
  
They didn't have to wait long. After a few shouts from Florean, Hagrid came over mumbling, "stupid ice cream man...last time I'm eating here.....stupid rats..."  
  
"Are you ok Hagrid?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Stupid git yelled at me, it's not my fault, it's them rat's fault." Said Hagrid.  
  
"It's ok, Hagrid." Said Yugi. "So what's your 'Hogwarts Business'?"  
  
"You'll see, part of it is coming over now. And the other part is right here." Hagrid patted one of his pockets.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Joey curiously.  
  
"Oh, can't tell you that." Said Hagrid mysteriously. Joey was about to beg him to, but then a black-haired boy came over to Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?" He asked.  
  
"You don't know what Quidditch is?!?" Asked Joey, astonished.  
  
"Joey, you didn't know what that was a couple of weeks ago either," Yugi reminded him.  
  
Joey hung his head. "That's true," he agreed.  
  
"It's a wizard sport," said Hagrid, answering Harry's question. "Played on broomsticks."  
  
"So you're name's Harry?" Asked Yugi. Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Nice to meet you too, what are your names?" asked Harry. He noticed that, unlike most people, Yugi talked to his face, not to the scar on his forehead, which was definitely unusual, but much appreciated.  
  
"My name's Yugi, and his name's Joey." Said Yugi.  
  
"Hey, Harry, I think you got some chocolate or something on your forehead," Said Joey.  
  
Harry pulled his bangs further down his forehead. "No, there's nothing there." He said.  
  
Joey pulled back Harry's bangs. "Wow... what's that?"  
  
"You mean you've been 'ere for a month now and you STILL haven' heard the story of Harry Potter?!?" Hagrid shouted at Joey.  
  
"Um... no..." Said Joey.  
  
"Me neither." Said Yugi.  
  
"Not me either," Said Harry, glaring at Hagrid, fuming that he didn't really know the history of his scar, other then that he didn't get it from a car crash.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell yer," Said Hagrid sighing. "When Harry 'ere was a one year old..." After telling some of Harry's tale, Hagrid got up and stretched. "Well, me an' Harry 'ere have got to get goin', see yer two later," he said, waving.  
  
"Bye Hagrid!" Shouted Yugi, waving. "Bye Harry!" Joey said the same thing.  
  
"Should we go back to work now?" Asked Joey.  
  
"Sure," replied Yugi.  
  
August flew by, and before they knew it, they were packed and standing in front of platform 9¾. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Wow, I updated pretty fast. Well, for me that is. ^_^ finally, we're almost at Hogwarts! That took FOREVER. 7 chapters! Oh well. And all of the characters (except Draco) appear in the chapter. Well, I think they do. I'm not sure if I want to add anymore or not. Is there any YGO characters that haven't been in there that you want? I'll add them if you want.  
  
Review response:  
  
I guess I only got 1 review for chapter 6... *sobs* U_U  
  
ruth 4 kai-thanks! ^_^ I hope you like platform 9 ¾!  
  
PS- the chapter is my longest yet, I think. 1,208 words ^_^ yay!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"So what do we do now?" Asked Joey, staring at the space between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"I dunno. Wait for a wizard family to come by? We can ask them." Answered Yugi.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Said Joey. He plopped down on a nearby bench, and Yugi followed suit.  
  
"What do you think it will be like at Hogwarts?" said Yugi quietly.  
  
"I don't know." said Joey. He closed his eyes, and he imagined a regular school building with a 'Hogwarts School' sign stuck at the top. Then he pictured a blackboard with many complicated notes and long homework assignments decorating it. "I bet it will be just like school," Joey said while sighing.  
  
At that moment, another boy walked past them.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Joey. Harry gazed around confusedly.  
  
"Over here!" called Yugi. Harry looked at Yugi, and pushed his cart over to where Joey and Yugi were sitting.  
  
"Hi!" said Harry. "Do you know how to get onto the platform?"  
  
"No," Said Yugi. "Here, sit down." He moved his bags over, and Harry sat.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, looking around for wizard families while glancing desperately at the clock. Five minutes until the train left.  
  
"We're running out of time!" growled Joey. He hated waiting almost as much as he hated school.  
  
"Calm down Joey. Someone will come soon," Said Yugi peacefully. Sure enough, a minute later, the Weasleys came into view.  
  
"Hey Ron!" shouted Joey, while waving his arms around to catch the eye of Ron.  
  
Ron didn't hear him over the noise of the other train-riders, so Harry, Joey, and Yugi all grabbed their bags and ran to where Ron and his family was, with their bags clanging and their owls hooting loudly in protest.  
  
"Hi! Nice to see you guys again," Said Ron, once Yugi and company finally reached him. "Are you ok?" All three runner's faces were bright red from sprinting so fast, and they were all gasping for breath.  
  
"We're fine... it's nice to see you too," said Yugi.  
  
"So how do you get to Platform 9¾?" asked Joey.  
  
"Watch Percy," said Ron, pointing to another red-haired boy.  
  
They watched him run into the wall separating the two platforms, and....disappear?  
  
"Where did he go?!?" demanded Joey.  
  
"He went to platform 9 ¾." said Ron. "That's why you can't see him anymore."  
  
Joey didn't believe it, and kept on stupidly rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Do you have something in your eye, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who had just sent Fred and George to the platform.  
  
"Um...no..." said Joey, continuing to stare at the wall while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"He doesn't believe that people can go through the wall to get to platform 9 ¾," explained Ron.  
  
"Oh, well he should," Said Mrs. Weasley. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Yugi, Joey and......" Ron paused when he got to Harry's name.  
  
"My name's Harry," Said Harry tentatively.  
  
"Good to meet you three, now you'd best hurry up, you only have a minute to get on the train!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Yugi, Harry and Joey ran through the wall, panicking so much about missing the train they forgot to be scared about running through a seemingly solid wall.  
  
They dashed to the train, hurled their bags then hopped on themselves. Not a second later, the train started moving.  
  
"Whew, that was close," said Harry, breathing a sigh of relief. Yugi and Ron agreed, while Joey just stared at the ground in shock. He had just realized he had ran through a wall.  
  
"So are we going to find a seat?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure," the other three answered. They all picked up their bags and owls (or in Ron's case, rat) and looked through all the compartments to find an empty one.  
  
The closest one they could find to empty was one way near the back, with a boy typing on a laptop. Just before Yugi was going to ask if they could sit with the boy, something in Joey's mind clicked. He knew who that boy was. Joey grabbed Yugi and pulled him out into the hall, and Harry and Ron followed.  
  
"Yugi! That's that Kaiba person from the summer! We can't sit with him!" Joey whispered.  
  
"Joey, we should give him another chance," said Yugi.  
  
"Why should we?" asked Joey.  
  
"I gave you a second chance even after you beat me up!" Reminded Yugi, "besides, we need somewhere to sit."  
  
Joey remembered how cruel he had been to Yugi and consented. Then the boys picked up their bags and brought them into the car.  
  
"Excuse me? Can we sit with you?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Fine. Just keep quiet," said Kaiba, not even looking up from his laptop.  
  
"Thanks!" said Yugi while smiling. Everyone sat down, and attempted to be quiet. Ron was whispering excitedly after seeing Harry's scar, while Joey was looking confused as he attempted to read one of his Potions books. Yugi, finding nothing else to do, pulled out his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
A few minutes later, there was a bang and the compartment door opened.  
  
"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," Asked the girl that just came in.  
  
"No," Said all of the boys, not looking up from their activities.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The girl looked around, and her eyes settled on Yugi's puzzle. She walked to where Yugi was and sat down.  
  
"You know, there's an easy spell to repair that," She informed him.  
  
Ok, go ahead and try," said Yugi.  
  
"Alright then, repairo," she said, while pointing her wand at the broken puzzle. The puzzle pieces started glowing, and for a second Yugi thought that she actually succeeded, but no. Instead, her exceptionally small front teeth became large beaver teeth.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Yugi.  
  
"I think so, but my parents are going to be furious. They're dentists." Said the girl.  
  
"Oh, that's not good." said Yugi. They were quiet for a moment. " What's you're name?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hermione, what's yours?"  
  
"Yugi," Said Yugi.  
  
"Well, I have to go look for that toad," Said Hermione. "Bye."  
  
Yugi looked down at the puzzle, and decided it had caused enough trouble for one day, and put it away. As soon as he did, there was another bang, and the compartment door opened again.  
  
"Hi Ryou!" Said Yugi.  
  
"Hi!" said Ryou. "Do you have any room for me to sit? Everywhere else if full."  
  
"No," Said Kaiba. He looked up from his computer. "There's no room left. It's already hard to type because the mutt keeps on elbowing me." Joey looked at Kaiba with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Why should you get to decide?" asked Joey.  
  
"I was here first," answered Kaiba.  
  
"Please? There's really no where else to go!" begged Ryou.  
  
"Maybe if we all push together more?" said Yugi. After he got a look at Kaiba's face at the prospect of that, he said hastily, "Or at least, Ron, Harry, Joey and I can."  
  
"As long as it doesn't disturb me, whatever you do is fine," Said Kaiba. Everyone except him pushed together to make room for Ryou, and Ryou sat down, grinning happily. Two hours later, the train whistled loudly, and before they knew it, the train had stopped. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- 905 words this chapter... disappointing, I must say. Oh well. ^_^  
  
Ruth 4 kai- I'm glad you thought my chapter was cool. ^_^  
  
Juliette- I wanted to make it longer and get all the way to the first classes in the school, but I had to stop it there... so, as I said before, it was only 905 words long. Shorter then usual.. U_U  
  
Sadly, I only got two reviews... I want more! *sobs* Anywho, I can't decide which house I want Joey in. I can't decide between Slytherin and Gryffindor.... So you tell me what you think in a review.  
  
Here's chapter 8!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Firs' Years, Firs' years over here!" Shouted Hagrid, and Ron, Harry, Seto, Ryou, Yugi and Joey all rushed over to the big man, with all the other first years running too.  
  
As soon as all the first years got to him, they all followed him down a path.  
  
"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Said Hagrid.  
  
Yugi gasped, his eyes spread wide at the amazing sight. On the top of a high mountain sat a immense castle. He was vaguely aware of Joey and the others gasping too, but his eyes were pulled away from the great castle by some crunching noises in the bushes. Yugi was leaned over to get a closer look, but Hagrid interrupted his search.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat, comin' Yugi?" Hagrid called.  
  
"Yep," said Yugi, hiding his disappointment. He wanted to find out what made that noise, even though it was probably a rabbit or a frog or something.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Joey were all waiting for him in the boat when he finally caught up to every one else. Yugi looked around and noticed that Hermione was talking to Seto, and Seto actually almost smiled. Hermione had pulled out a book and was pointing to what looked like a very complicated spell.  
  
"Yugi, what are you looking at?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," replied Yugi. The trip went without incident, and they soon were standing in a chamber waiting to get sorted.  
  
"What exactly is 'sorting', anyway?" asked Yugi. While Hermione gave a long and detailed explanation, the ghosts came in through the walls, and Joey was admiring the way that Nearly-Headless Nick's neck almost came off.  
  
After a few minutes, a professor came in and told them to come with her. The scared first years were lead to the front of the Great Hall, where they stood trembling in front of the whole school.  
  
The same professor that lead them to the Great Hall was carrying a very dirty, frayed, patched and pointy wizard's hat to a stool in front of Yugi and the other first years.  
  
For a few seconds, there was absolute silence from the hall, then the a rip near the brim of the hat opened like a mouth, and began to sing.  
  
Yugi was too amazed to even listen to the words. But, he realized, a singing hat shouldn't surprise him. He had that day, already walked through a seemingly-solid wall, then back in the summer created fireworks with his wand, seen numerous little tricks preformed by random witches and wizards in Diagon Ally, and he was the owner of a magic puzzle. Not even a singing hat could surprise him now, Yugi decided.  
  
He looked up to listen, only to realize that the song was over and one of the professors were calling up first years one by one to the stool, then placing the hat on their heads.  
  
Ryou was the first of Yugi's friends to go up, and Yugi was relieved to see that after a few minutes Ryou walk perfectly fine over to the Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione went up next, and when she walked to the Gryffindor table Ron groaned loudly.  
  
Then Kaiba went, and the Sorting Hat took awhile with him. Almost 10 minutes passed before Kaiba took off the hat. He looked around, paused, then walked to the Gryffindor table. This time it was Joey that groaned.  
  
Several other people went, then Yugi heard his name. Feeling very sick, he went up to the stool and sat down while he attempted to pull the hat on his head. His hair was making this very difficult, but he finally succeeded.  
  
"Yugi, eh? You've traveled far to get here," said the hat into Yugi's ear. "Let's see... friends are important to you... family and school are too..." he continued on in this manner for a few minutes. "You are difficult.. Hufflepuff?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Horror-struck, Yugi thought desperately, 'Not Hufflepuff! Only the gossipy people to there!'  
  
"All right... If that's what you want.... GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the Hat. Yugi walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Ryou.  
  
"What did the Sorting Hat say to you?" asked Yugi, wondering if he was the only one that was 'difficult'.  
  
"He said that I should be here, but sometimes I act like a Slytherin," said Ryou disappointedly.  
  
"Ooh, that's not good," said Yugi.  
  
"What did the Sorting Hat say to you?" Asked Ryou. Harry was about to answer when Harry came over.  
  
"Yes! You're with us!" Said Yugi enthusiastically. He and Harry high-fived. They talked for awhile about how hungry they were or how nervous they were on starting classes, and eventually Ron joined them.  
  
"Good job Ron!" Said Harry. Yugi's and Ryou's heads bobbed up and down in agreement.  
  
"Now all we have left is Joey," Said Yugi. They all watched him walk up to the sorting hat.  
  
"He's been under that stupid hat for a wicked long time now," remarked Ron. "How long is this gonna take? I'm so hungry!"  
  
"Me too," agreed Yugi.  
  
"I have some lollypops, want some?" Asked Ryou. "They were for free at a restaurant I ate at a couple of days ago."  
  
"Yay!" Said Yugi, and all four of them dug in.  
  
They were all sitting contentedly sucking on their lollypops when the Sorting Hat opened its mouth to announce what house Joey was going to be in... 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**-sorry I've taken so long to update. My teachers gave me so much homework, and then once I graduated (graduated, yay! but I only graduated 8th grade.. I still have a looooooong way to go.) then I had a bunch of skating practices and stuff. Oh, and once I had finished the chapter, my friend told me to change the chapter, so it was another few days to fix it...  
  
**Review responses:  
**  
Koriaena- thanks! And now I updated.   
  
I like your story- yay, you think my story's interesting! (that's a big deal for me, because my sister's always going on and on about how boring my stories are.. UU)  
  
RandomInsaneElfStalker89-Hi! See you at skating! And I'm glad you like my story! Oh, and I tried to fix what you told me to fix.  
  
Sephi-chan and Team Celsius- really? I'm glad you like it.  
  
Mavelus-I'm glad you're not dead!   
  
Cute lil Yami- you'll find out when Yugi finishes the puzzle soon. And thanks!  
  
Gojen-you'll find out what house Joey'll be in, and about 'when Yugi solves the puzzle will Yami come out?'  
  
ruth 4 kai-you'll see what house joey'll be in very, very soon... (like, in 2 minutes, or however long it takes you to read )  
  
thanks for the reviews. 8! Yay! I hope I get more though.. I only have a total of I think 28?

**_Chapter 9  
_**  
Seto sat in one of the Gryffindor seats, thinking of how it was a grave mistake to come to Hogwarts. First of all, there was so much magic around that his laptop was malfunctioning. Second of all, the majority of people around here were immature little idiots. Especially that Joey character. Hmmm.. speaking of Joey... Seto turned around from his seat, looked at him and wondered what house Joey was going to go in.  
  
Joey was wondering the same thing. 'Would you make up your mind already?' he told the hat anxiously. This was the third time the hat had opened his mouth like he was going to announce which house Joey was going into, and then closed it because the hat had changed his mind again.  
  
"Fine, fine. Must you be so impatient?" sighed the hat. "Well," the hat said a few minutes later, "I know what house you're going to be in."  
  
'Which one?' Joey asked.  
  
The hat opened its mouth and announced "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Joey sat in the stool numbly, unaware of the huge gasps from Yugi, Ron, Ryou and Harry. Professor McGonagall lifted him up from the stool and dragged him over to the Slytherin table. Some of the older students pointed and laughed, and Malfoy wore a very evil expression on his face...  
  
As soon as all of the food appeared on the table, Harry, Ron, Yugi and Ryou ignored their hunger pains and ran over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Joey, why did you get sorted here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I dunno... the stupid hat said it was because.. he said that I wasn't particularly cunning or anything, but I had high ambitions. I don't but... I don't think the hat likes me very much. I was kinda annoying him, which wasn't very smart..." said Joey sadly.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Do you think there's anything we can do?"  
  
"Yes," said Malfoy, leaning over and sneering. "You could go back to your own table. You're not wanted here." The other Slytherins, excluding Joey of course, nodded in agreement. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, we'll find some way to get you out of there," said Ryou. He started dragging Yugi away by the collar of his jacket, while Ron and Harry somehow got in a fistfight with Malfoy. Joey pulled Harry and Ron off, while whispering:  
  
"Stop it you guys. I don't want you to get in trouble on the first day of being here." Ron and Harry grumbled, but walked back to the Gryffindor table and started talking to Yugi.  
  
Yugi wasn't talking in the common room that night. He sat in a big chair near the fireplace, looking miserable. Ryou was unpacking, and Ron and Harry were talking about how full they were from all the food they ate. Hermione and Kaiba were both sitting on a couch, reading books.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Everyone heard the Fat Lady yelp: "There's a doorbell right here you know!" Ron opened the door, and Joey tumbled in.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ron shouted.  
  
"The other Slytherins beat me up." Joey explained. His arms and legs were covered in bruises, scrapes, cuts, and his eye was black. Joey lifted up his shirt a bit to reveal a bloody scratch. "That was from Malfoy. I would have punched him back, but the older people had used some spell to keep me tied to one of the walls."  
  
Yugi looked up and noticed Joey for the first time. "Joey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Getting away from the Slytherins. They were talking about 'Unforgivable Curses', whatever they are, so I left and I decided to go say 'Hi' to you guys." Joey said. "They had untied me from the walls after awhile, which is when I ran." A bunch of the other Gryffindors looked up at Joey.  
  
"The Slytherins were talking about Unforgivable Curses? Do you think they were going to use them on you?" Oliver Wood asked.  
  
"I dunno," said Joey. "But who cares? How bad can 'Unforgivable Curses' be?" There were several gasps from the older students at his response.  
  
"Your parents are muggles, correct?" Oliver asked.  
  
"I guess," said Joey.  
  
Oliver nodded. "No wonder the Slytherins were picking on you. But you should go tell Dumbledore," he said. "They could really hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, Joey. I don't want you to get hurt!" Said Yugi. A bunch of other students nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nah. I've been hurt way worse then this before," said Joey. "It's no big deal."  
  
The big clock on the wall chimed; it was 10:00.  
  
"Aw man! I have to get back to the Slytherin place!" exclaimed Joey. He quickly opened the portrait door and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"I still can't believe he's in Slytherin," said Ron.  
  
"Me neither," said Harry. "Are you going to be OK, Yugi?" He turned to look at his friend, but Yugi wasn't there.  
  
Yugi was under the covers in his new bed, crying softly. But he wasn't just doing that, he was also snapping the pieces together on the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Soft clicking noises echoed across the room. Yugi heard the other boys climbing the stairs, but he didn't pay attention. He was almost done! A bead of sweat mixed with the tears, and fell on the puzzle. Yugi wiped it away and concentrated. Just a few more pieces...  
  
"Yugi?" A head poked through the curtains. It was Ron. "Are you ok?" There was a muffled reply.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" Harry asked. Ron pulled back the blanket, but Yugi had stuffed the almost-complete puzzle under his shirt just in time. For some strange reason, he didn't want them to see the puzzle again. (They had seen it on the train.)  
  
"What's under your shirt?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing!" replied Yugi quickly. "Um you guys, it's kinda late. Why don't you go to bed? Have you even unpacked yet?"  
  
"Damn! You're right!" exclaimed Ron. He ran over to his suitcase, and so did Harry. Yugi snapped the curtains closed, and dove under his covers again.  
  
Three more pieces. Two. One! Yugi grinned. He had waited for this moment for a long time. He snapped in the piece...

A/N- (again) sorry I had to put Joey in Slytherin... I feel like how JK Rowling probably felt when she killed.....in the 5th book. but I had to put Joey in there! It adds conflict!!!!!   
  
fishkisser Sk8 gr8! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-well, I'm finally updating this. It's been almost a month ;;. I have a couple of things to say:  
  
1)Due to skating, trying to write an original story, summer reading, and school starting soon, I'm probably not going to update very often. But I'll really try to update at least once a month. ;;  
  
2)There's no way I'm going to discontinue this story. I know no one said that, I just needed to say that myself. I always get stuck in the middle of a story, because I have a bunch of new stories I want to start, and the one I'm currently working on seems to get boring.  
  
3)I also wanted to say this: I've just re-read my story and found a bunch of mistakes. But in rereading it, I started liking my story again, and that was mostly how I decided not to discontinue the story... so I'm sorry for all the mistakes, and if you find any in this chapter, please tell me. I hate making mistakes!  
  
4)I was thinking about how stupid it was for me to put Joey in Slytherin... but I'm keeping him there even though I got soooooo many complaints! Though I almost rewrote that chapter...  
  
5)I just want to say this, even though it's really cheesy: live life to its fullest. One of my dad's friends are dying as I type. He's only 43, and he has a son that's my sister's age: 10. So please, live life to its fullest, because you never know when you're going to die. (This is a really weird thing for me to say... especially since it kinda sounds religious, and I'm not religious at all!)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Acacia Jules- Well, yeah... I guess. He's not really like Sirius though... I dunno, whatever. Maybe the hat was drunk or something when it was sorting ;;  
  
DarkFire180-Cliffhangers are really evil. The person who's really, really good at writing cliffhangers is Halacanno in her Danny Phantom story. Man, I love Danny Phantom! It's the best show ever! Anywho, yeah.. I wanted to write a Harry Potter/Yugioh crossover, but I wanted to make it different somehow, and this is the end result  
  
1324- Yugi is the reincarnation of the pharaoh, but he hadn't solved the puzzle yet, so he shouldn't go in there. Plus, poor Yugi would get squished by Crabbe and Goyle if he went in there! I didn't want to put Ryou in there, because he's kinda Hufflepuffy, and Bakura is Slytherinish, but the two combined make a Gryffindor. Besides, have you read the manga and seen how mean Joey is before he becomes friends with Yugi?  
  
Koriaena- yeah.. maybe the doorbell was a hiding one, like when people weren't trying to get into the portrait it camouflaged itself, and when people did, it appeared? I dunno. Yeah, I thought he did have high ambitions  
  
Ceribi Mouto- oh, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, poor Joey. I can't believe myself either ;; I read your homepages, they were cool.  
  
Krista123-thanks! Yeah, it does stink. Poor Joey...  
  
Beckeh-cliffys are evil.. but fun to write I love YGO/HP crossovers too  
  
Sephi-chan and Team Celsius- interesting name yeah.. poor, poor Joey...  
  
Ravenreallyrulez-yeah.. I'd hate being JK, all those people being like "No! She killed Sirius! She will pay!!!" and they'd run off, fuming, thinking murderous thoughts.. People were kinda like that in the reviews of the story, they're all like, 'no! Joey in Slytherin! He doesn't belong there!' I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Joeyphantom4-Yugi and his friends don't live in Japan? Well, in this story they do, so there :P  
  
Maili-chan-hey, that's a good idea! I actually never thought of that... Well, that'll probably happen next chapter. Thanks for that idea  
  
Animefan#123-thanks! Ok, I'll try to make Seto nicer. Actually, I'll do that next chapter, he's not in this one at all!  
  
Paili-chan- yeah, Poor Yugi. I'd hate to be that short!  
  
I like your story-you're pissed off? I'm sorry, that's too bad. But Joey's in Slytherin, for now. So if you want to keep reading my story, you'll have to deal. But don't worry, just because the Sorting Hat put him there, it doesn't mean he'll be there for ever. Plus, having a person in Slytherin would almost be useful.. you never know, he could prove a useful spy..  
  
Sorry, one more note. There's one part of this chapter that has a lot of stuff that JKRowling wrote. (Disclaimer-I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter!) Anything written by her is in **bold**.

**_Chapter 10  
_**  
Almost a week had passed, and it was mostly uneventful. Yugi had decided, for it's safekeeping, to keep the puzzle in his trunk for awhile. Just until he had gotten to know the people of Hogwarts better, so he could determine if they were mean enough to steal it.  
  
Thursday night, Yugi was sitting on his bed, reading a Transfiguration book. Ryou walked in, looking around suspiciously.  
  
Yugi looked up and smiled. "Hey, Ryou. What are you looking for?"  
  
Ryou looked up at Yugi. "Nothing, you fool. Leave me alone." But he kept on looking around.  
  
Yugi looked at him, taken back by that sharp response. "Ryou, what's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Fine.. hey, can you help me with this? I really don't get Transfiguration."  
  
Ryou turned around, smiling. "Sure, Yugi. What do you need help with?"  
  
Ryou explained what Yugi was having trouble on, and Yugi looked at him questioningly.  
  
"How come you were so cold a minute ago?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Yugi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Never mind. It's late, I must be imagining things." Yugi said. "The others are already asleep, why don't we hit the sack too?"  
  
Ryou nodded and said good night.  
  
Yugi lay in his bed thinking. Aside from the mean Slytherins, the rest of the school seemed fine. Yugi decided, he would wear the puzzle tomorrow.  
  
The next morning, an unexpected letter arrived at breakfast.  
  
**'Dear Harry,** Ron, Ryou, Yugi, and Joey,  
  
**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back Hedwig.  
  
Hagrid.'  
**  
"Who's going?" asked Harry. "I've seen Hagrid's house, I don't think everyone can fit."  
  
"I'm going to hang out with Joey," said Yugi. "So count me out."  
  
"I have some homework," said Ryou. "I can't go."  
  
"Well, I'll go," said Ron.  
  
With that decided, they all walked out of the Great Hall and headed to Potions. Joey joined them on the way, and a few minutes later, they were all sitting at a big table, joking and laughing when Snape walked in. Snape's eyes flew right to Joey, and he frowned. His eyes glanced to the right of Joey and saw Harry Potter. He glared at the two, thinking 'Slytherins were not supposed to mingle with Gryffindors, except to pull pranks. Or beat in Quidditch! How dare they break that long-standing rule!'  
  
Snape decided to ignore it - for now. He coughed, getting the class's attention.  
  
**Snape started the class by taking the roll call and paused at Harry's name.  
  
"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new-celebrity."  
  
Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.  
  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more then a whisper, but they caught every word-like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate**-" he stopped and looked at Yugi. "Mr. Muto," he said. "Please put that ridiculous necklace in your bag, its light is shining in everyone's eyes." The small light hanging in the middle of the room was shining directly on the golden puzzle, and Yugi noticed that it was flashing everywhere.  
  
"Sorry, sir," he mumbled, and put the necklace in his bag.  
  
"As I was saying," continued Snape, "**The delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  
**  
People started fidgeting in their seats. This whispered speech had lost it's importance when it was interrupted by Yugi's puzzle.  
  
Snape realized this. **"Potter," he said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
  
_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?_ Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand shot in the air.  
**  
**"I don't know, sir," said Harry.  
  
Snape's lips curled into a sneer.  
  
"Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."  
**  
**He ignored Hermione's hand.  
**  
"How about you, Wheeler? **Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
**  
Joey had a look on his face that clearly showed that he had no idea. "I could just ask Hermione," he said, looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed, but kept her hand up.  
  
'That little mudblood! I'll take 5 points from-' then he realized he couldn't take any points away, because then he'd be subtracting from his own house. So he turned to Neville, and stared at him with his piercing black eyes.  
  
"Longbottom," he said, getting a few chuckles from the Slytherins, "**what's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"  
  
At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.  
**  
Neville looked like he was fighting back tears. "I don't know, sir." He whispered fearfully.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor, 5 for Potter, 5 for you." Sneered Snape.  
  
As soon as they were out of that class, all the Gryffindors and Joey started complaining.  
  
"It's not fair! Points should have been taken away for me too!" exclaimed Joey. "I'm just as stupid as the rest of you!"  
  
"But you're in Slytherin, and Snape favors Slytherins because he's the Head of Slytherin House," said Yugi, while slipping the puzzle over his head.  
  
"I don't care who he is! I feel like ripping him in two!" said Joey.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Harry and Ron.  
  
"But he's a teacher," said Yugi.  
  
"So?"  
  
Yugi was struggling with his bag of books, so Ryou filled in for him. "It means that he knows more about magic then all of us put together. He'd be able to kill you in a second!"  
  
"Nah, I could take him!" Joey said, a maniac gleam in his eyes.  
  
Neville ran to catch up with them. "Hi," he said breathlessly.  
  
"Hi, Neville! Are you ok from when Snape was picking on you?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Uh-huh..." he said. He looked at Joey. "Watch out," he warned, "Malfoy said he was going to fight you."  
  
"How'd you know that?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Did you spy on them?" asked Ron, a new tone of respect in his voice.  
  
Neville looked at Ron like he was crazy.  
  
"Are you kidding?" he spluttered. "No, he said that after Crabbe and Goyle had pushed me into the wall. He told me to tell you that."  
  
"I'd like to see him try!" Joey said. Neville said goodbye, and headed to Gryffindor tower. The group kept on walking; Yugi, Ryou, and Joey would see Harry and Ron off to Hagrid's before they went on their own way.  
  
"Where are you going, Wheeler? That's the way to that filthy giant's house," said a voice behind him.  
  
"It's none of your business where I go, Malfoy," said Joey. He turned around and was face-to-face with Malfoy.  
  
"I have no time to chat, Wheeler. I just wanted to challenge you to a Wizard's Duel," said Malfoy. "Unless you're to scared."  
  
"I'm not scared! I'll battle you anytime, anywhere!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"Fine. Slytherin tower, tonight." Said Malfoy. "See you there." He marched off, heading to the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle following behind him like guard dogs.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- 1,160 words in this chapter. Oh yeah!!! I'm wicked sorry it took so long to update, but you know what school is like. So I'm going to try to update every couple of weeks, but with skating, babysitting, and the clubs I've joined at my school (Anime Club and Amnesty International) and homework of course, I'm not sure how often as I'll be able to update.

Review Responses:

Andromeda Island- I'm so glad you love the story

Dark-Latias003- you'll see when Yami appears.... I'm sure you can write. Everyone can if they put their mind to it

Supersayian1- Joey will most likely be removed from the Slytherin house eventually, probably in chapter 13 or 14, or maybe in the sequal to this that I haven't written yet.

Koriaena- yep that Joey, always getting into trouble...

Megan-thanks! And of course, I'm just not sure when.

Ssp- Yeah.. I apologize for the way I snapped at you. I didn't really, I was just stressed out with what was going on (my dad's friend was dying if you recall UU) So yeah, again, I'm sorry. As soon as I went back and read what I wrote for review responses, I felt bad for what I wrote, but it was too late then. --;; And about Kaiba, I'm really not sure yet. I guess I should have thought the story through more before I wrote it, but I definitely know how it's going to end...

DarkFire180-Yeah, summer reading can be annoying UU I've never written any kind of duel before, so when I write it, it'll be very, very... interesting to say the least...

Krista123-yeah, my dad's friend did end up dying (I don't know if I said that or not, but..) STUPID CANCER!!!! Someone really, really needs to find a cure. And I'm so glad that you'll keep reviewing. that makes me happy.

This chapter is dedicated to all the people (not just the soldiers, the civilians too) that have died or are suffering in Iraq.

Chapter 11

"So what's a wizard's duel?" asked Joey as soon as Malfoy and his thugs disappeared.

"You don't even know what it is and you agreed to it?" Yugi shouted.

"I wasn't going to back down in front of that slimy jerk!" Joey explained.

"I can understand that," said Ron.

"So what is a wizard's duel?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's a duel between two wizards." Ron explained.

"Wow, really? I never could have figured that out for myself," said a sarcastic voice behind them.

Joey, Yugi, Ron, Harry and Ryou all turned around and were face to face with Kaiba.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked.

"That's really none of your business, is it?"

Joey was about to shout back an answer, but Yugi intervened.

"Joey, you already have one fight to worry about! Don't cause any more trouble!"

"Me? He started it!" Joey pointed at Kaiba accusingly.

Kaiba frowned. "Well, I'll leave you five to your games. I have important things to attend to."

And with a swish of his cloak, he and Hermione were gone.

Joey grumbled and made a rude gesture with his finger.

"Just forget about it, ok?" Yugi said, putting a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"We're going to head down to Hagrid's, see you guys later," Ron said.

"Yeah, see you later!" Harry agreed, waving good-bye as they walked out to the grounds. Ryou waved good-bye too, and headed off up the stairs.

"What do you want to do?" Yugi asked Joey.

Joey shrugged. "I dunno. Go outside?"

"Nah, let's go to the library. Maybe we can find some useful spells against Malfoy." Yugi said.

"There's no way I could ever beat him in a 'Wizard's Duel'," Joey sighed. "We've only had a week of classes so far!"

"We can try anyway," said Yugi.

"I know what I want to do. I want to rip that stupid hat into a gazillion pieces for putting me in Slytherin!" Joey shouted. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Do you wanna go visit the hat?"

"How can we? We don't know where it is!"

"Usually something important like that is kept in one of the teacher's offices," Joey said. "At least, they were in our old school. It's probably in Dumbledore's office."

"We'll get in trouble," cautioned Yugi, but it was too late, Joey was already half-way down the hall.

"Come on, Yugi! I don't have all day!"

Yugi ran after Joey down the hallway, but Joey was running too fast for Yugi to keep up. Joey was so excited about getting revenge against the hat that he didn't hear Yugi's desperate calls of "Joey! Wait up! I can't keep up with you!"

Joey's once-noisy footsteps faded off, and Yugi was all alone in the hallway. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal, but Yugi had no idea where he was. Yugi didn't let that bother him though, he just kept on running.

Five minutes later Yugi collapsed in the dark hallway. 'I'm so lost...' he thought to himself. 'And it's so dark; I could have run past Joey and not even known it! Why is it so dark?'

'What if this was all some stupid joke of Joey's?' Yugi thought. 'Maybe he's going to pop out behind a door any minute now and say "Got you Yugi! You looked sooo scared!"' Yugi waited and waited, but Joey didn't come out. He felt so alone and miserable, just like he had back when he was in school in Japan. 'Maybe Joey isn't really my friend,' Yugi thought. 'Maybe THAT'S why he's a Slytherin.' Yugi mentally shook himself. 'No! There's no way that could be!'

Yugi heard some footsteps, but they were loud, ground-shaking ones. 'Ahhh!' Yugi thought. 'A monster!' He backed against the wall, terrified. The footsteps came closer and closer, and the monster came into the light.

"It's a dragon..." Yugi gasped.

There were footsteps coming from the other direction, but Yugi was too dazed to hear them.

"Yugi! What in the world is going on here?" A voice exclaimed.

"Joey?" Yugi turned around and smiled. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Watch out!" Joey dove at Yugi and pushed him out of the way just in time. The dragon had breathed a huge column of fire right were Yugi had been standing.

"Come on! We have to go!" Joey pulled at Yugi's arm. They ran down the hallway as fast as they could.

"We have to find a teacher!" Yugi cried to Joey.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Joey called back at him.

"Running?"

Joey shot Yugi a 'look', and continued running. "Come on, Yugi! The dragon is following us!" Yugi ran as fast as he could, but he was still out of breath from trying to find Joey.

They opened the door to the first classroom they came to, and saw Professor Quirrell holding up a strange object to the class.

"Professor Quirrell, there's a dragon in the hall!" Yugi shouted.

Professor Quirrell just stood there.

"Come on, you have to do something!" Joey shouted. "Lots of people could be killed!"

Professor Quirrell still didn't react.

"Let's go find Dumbledore," Yugi sighed. 'Great, more running...'

They ran out into the hall and bumped into Professor Snape.

"Professor, there's a dragon!" Yugi shouted.

"You have to do something!" said Joey.

"What are you two talking about?" the Professor sneered.

"There's a dragon! Down there! You have to do something!" Joey pointed down the hallway, but the dragon had turned left down another hallway, so Snape couldn't see him.

"Oh yes, what a gigantic dragon," Snape nodded sarcastically. "I have important work to do; I cannot be busied by this garbage." He turned around and headed into the dungeons.

"No one is going to listen to us!" Yugi groaned in despair.

"I'll take care of him!" Joey said.

"No, you can't, Joey. You don't know how!"

"I have to try, Yugi! Lot of people could be killed, and I'd feel horrible if I didn't even try to help."

"But Joey-"

"You stay here if you don't want to help."

"No! I'll help." Yugi exclaimed.

"Come on, we have to hurry before it gets Harry or Ron or anyone else!" Joey said, 'though I wouldn't mind if it got Malfoy or the stupid sorting hat.'

They ran down the hallway, following the path of scorched stone to find the dragon. Joey threw one of his books at the dragon, and it turned around with an angry look in its face.

It exhaled a huge flame, but Joey and Yugi both were able to avoid it. They threw whatever they could find at it, but they only managed to bruise it a couple times.

Flames poured at them again, and this time Yugi wasn't so lucky. The flame slammed him against the wall.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted.

There was a flash from the Millennium Puzzle, and Yami stood where Yugi had been just a minute before.

Woohoo! A cliffhanger! Not a very good one I guess, but still. Finally, Yami has appeared!

Ok, review please!

fishkisser

Sk8 gr8!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- sorry it took so long to update. UU high school is way harder then I thought it was going to be!!! --;; But luckily, I'm starting to get a hang of it. Mostly anyway... This chapter is kinda crappy, but oh well. It's exactly 1,080 words. And it has a cliffhanger! Leave a review when you finish reading, por favor! (that's Spanish for please. I'm taking Spanish in school, and I'm trying to practice my Spanish)

Review Responses:

Ssp- generally, most random things are important in the end. (aka the dragon thing) And about how long will this story be? I have no idea at all, whatsoever. Probably 20 chapters? I dunno. It's kinda hard to tell, but seeing I'm on chapter 12 and I'm only on the 1st week of Hogwarts, I have no idea. And thanks about the developing Yugi and Joey's friendship. I actually worked really hard on that, because I didn't want it to seem like, "Hi! We were just enemies a couple days ago, but now we're best friends!" And yeah, I could tell your review wasn't a flame. I was just really spazzy when I did my review responses that time.

DarkFire180-I like your name, DarkFire180. DarkFire.. reminds me of Darkfire on Teen Titans, I love that show! And just darkness and fire in general are awesome. So is the number 180.

Krista123- Yeah, finally Yami appeared. And Kaiba. Kaiba is such a weird name... heheh... Kaiba... Cancer is evil. It deserves to die!!!!!!! And finally, I've posted. I always feel SO guilty when I don't post more chapters! Though I don't post very often anyway..

Princess of Rivendell-wow, thanks! I'm glad you think it's funny, I thought my humor was kinda...pathetic. ;;

Yami-Angel14-yes, there should be more Bakura. I need to work on that... I think I'm going to add him in a lot in chapter 13/14, maybe there'll be a showdown between him and Yami. That would be so awesome! I'll check out your stories soon, but not tonite. I have to go to bed early because I have a skating show tomorrow. --;;

Selene-Yugi-Here, now I've continued. I hate it when people don't update their stories, it makes me so mad! Though I do that A LOT.... What's that word? Hypocritical.. I hate those ppl, even though I'm one frequently... sigh...

Amari Koorime-I tried to email you or something, but I don't believe I found your email.. Hey, you're 14 too? It would be cool to email eachother or something like that, it would be fun.

Cute lil Yami- Wow, I'm so glad you like my story so much! It makes me want to update my story faster. Keyword: Want. Unfortunately, no time! But finally I updated. I hope you continue reviewing.

Atemu Yugi Lover-wow, thanks! That makes me feel so happy I love compliments.

PS- Everyone! On my website (the link is in my profile) I'm having an art/writing contest. Go check it out!!!!

Chapter 12

"What can we do to stop the dragon?" Joey shouted, "It's so big!"

"I sense a dark presence around it," said Yami, "I think someone's forcing it to act this way!"

"What?" Joey looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Yami, "now Joey, do you see that rope?" he pointed to a corner.

'When did that get here?' Joey thought. "Yeah, I do. Want me to go get it?"

"Yes," Yami said. "And you can hold onto one end while I hold onto the other."

Joey grabbed the rope and tossed one end to Yami. "Now what?" Joey asked.

"We can tie it up," said Yami. Yami ran around the dragon clockwise, while Joey ran around it counterclockwise. They ran around several times and then pulled. The dragon fell over and there was a big crash as the dragon hit its head against the floor, dropping into unconsciousness.

There was another flash of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Wow, we defeated the dragon!" Yugi cheered. "We should go get Dumbledore, don't ya think?" he said to Joey.

"Yeah," said Joey, but there was no need. The crash of the dragon had made a very loud noise, and all the teachers ran from their classes to go see what was happening.

The teachers stared in shock. "What is going on here?" Professor Mc Gonagell gasped.

"A dragon got into the school," said Yugi. "And we stopped it."

"You two stopped a dragon?" Snape sneered, "I find that highly unlikely."

"Do you see anyone else around?" Joey exclaimed.

Snape was about to respond, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"How about you two come with me?" he said.

Joey glared at Snape one last time, then turned and followed Yugi and Dumbledore to his office.

"So did you two really defeat the dragon?" asked Dumbledore.

Yugi nodded vigorously while Joey said, "of course!"

"Now I just wonder why that dragon attacked you," Dumbledore sighed. "It was tamed by Charlie Weasley; did you notice its collar? And I know he'd never send a partially-trained dragon into Hogwarts!"

"Is Charlie Ron's brother?" Yugi asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Wow, how many Weasleys are there?" Joey asked.

"Many, but now we're getting off the subject," reminded Dumbledore. "Anyway, back to the dragon. Can you explain the whole event to me?"

"Well," started Yugi, "We were heading down to your office because Joey wanted to talk to the sorting hat. Then I got lost and the dragon appeared. Joey came back and we tried to tell the teachers about it, but they wouldn't listen to us. So we fought it."

"How did you win?" asked Dumbledore.

Yugi looked puzzled. "I don't remember," he said.

"I do," said Joey. "We tied it up. Then it fell over and hit its head."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I guess that is about it for now. Why don't you two head down to the Great Hall, I believe it is almost time for dinner."

Joey and Yugi stood up and walked down to the Great Hall.

"I wish I could have gotten a chance to talk to that stupid sorting hat," said Joey grumpily.

"At least we defeated that dragon," said Yugi. "I wonder how it got in..."

Joey sat down at the Gryffindor table as usual, and he started telling Harry, Ron, and Ryou about the dragon.

About half-way through the tale, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. He described the whole dragon incident briefly before saying, "Points should be awarded to Joey and Yugi for their brave actions. To the house of Gryffindor, 30 points. And to Slytherin-"

"-Don't give any points to me!" shouted Joey.

Dumbledore looked slightly confused. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't want any points going to them!" Joey shouted, pointing straight at Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins. Many of the Slytherins looked glared at him, and Malfoy looked like he wanted to hurt Joey very badly.

Dumbledore nodded. "As you wish," he said, and then sat down. The rest of that meal was almost silent, but as everyone left the Great Hall, it seemed as if everyone regained their voices.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?!?" exclaimed Harry.

"I did," said Yugi.

"Dumbledore looked kinda surprised too," said Ron.

"You don't think that the Slytherins are going to hurt Joey, do you?" asked Ryou.

"Nah, they won't hurt me," said Joey. Then he groaned. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed. "I'm having that 'Wizard's duel' thing with Malfoy tonight."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Yugi.

Joey looked at Yugi. "No way! They'd kill you if they saw a Gryffindor in the Slytherin tower!"

"Who says that they have to see you?" said a voice from behind them.

Joey turned around. "Kaiba?!?" he shouted.

"Yes Wheeler," Kaiba said. "I have something that might help you. A couple things, actually."

"What's the catch?" asked Joey.

"Well, the things that could help you are prototype, so they might break in the middle when you're using them. You're acting as my guinea pig. Other then that, no catch," Kaiba said.

Joey sighed. "Alright, what do you have?"

Kaiba pulled out from in his cloak two objects, one that looked like a watch, and one that looked almost like a ski jacket.

"What do those do?" Joey asked.

"Well, the 'watch' can create holograms that look like spells. All you have to do is press one of the buttons, and it'll do the rest. The second works almost like an invisibility cloak. Whoever you want to go in with you can wear it." Kaiba explained.

"That's so cool!" Yugi exclaimed. Joey tried not to look too impressed.

"Wait a second. I thought electrical things couldn't work inside Hogwarts," said Ryou.

"Hermione and I figured out a way around that," said Kaiba.

"How?" Ryou asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," Kaiba said, absolutely seriously. Then he turned. "Return them to me in the morning," he said, heading off to the Gryffindor tower.

"Come on Yugi! It's about to start, we have to hurry!" Joey exclaimed. He grabbed Yugi's arm and ran down one of the halls.

"Good luck!" Harry, Ron, and Ryou called after them.

Joey and Yugi stood outside of the Slytherin tower. Joey was strapping on the 'watch', while Yugi put on the fake invisibility cloak.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Joey asked.

"Of course! I want to be able to help you if you're in trouble," said Yugi. Yugi zippered up the jacket and disappeared.

"Well, here goes nothing," said Joey, and opened the door to the Slytherin Tower.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing well, because I sure am! I got a 103 on my Honors Geometry test! (please go to my site and enter the contest)

Also, to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving (my message is a little late, since wouldn't work for awhile)

It's been **more then a year** (a year last Friday) that I've been working on this story OO so to honor that, I've typed 2 chapters for you guys.

Review Responses:

Krista123-yuck, I hate chores. They're no fun… --;; and thanks!

Stormrose Dewleaf- Gasp! You're actually laughing at my humor? That's… unbelievable! I thought my humor was absolutely not funny at all. OO (mostly because that's what my sister says) Oh, and of course not, Hermione/Kaiba? Ewwwwwww!!!!!! Gross! I like more..unorthodox pairings, like in Harry Potter, Hermione/Malfoy or Ginny/Malfoy (those couples aren't in this story though, now they're kinda common UU) I'll try not to hurt Ryou. I like him too, he's so adorable.

Hihirraag-wow, you think my story's good? OO (actually, a lot of ppl do, which STILL surprises me. Noone EVER likes my stories school. UU)

MarinaKashu-I will, eventually. And here's the update.

Cute lil Yami- thanks! And thanks! Here's the update.

Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan- I like your name, it rhymes! I love stuff that rhymes! (though I couldn't write a good poem to save my life! --;;) You think it's creative? OO wow.

Koriaena- yeah, he does

Kimpatsu no Hoseki-you'll find out

Princess of Rivendell-thank you. 

Chapter 13

The Slytherins were down in the common room, all snickering eagerly for the fight that was about to start. Malfoy stood in the center of the room, with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him. He had a big, gloating smile on his face, smiling as if he knew he had already won.

Joey walked in, smiling confidently. With Kaiba's technology at his back, there was no way he could loose! Yugi creped in closely behind Joey, and sat near the door, since the rest of the room was full of Slytherins.

Malfoy noticed Joey's air of confidence and sneered. "You won't be so confident when I'm done with you," he said.

"We'll see about that," said Joey, "You can start."

"Hold on," said Malfoy. "You don't have a second. I thought you said you knew all about Wizard duels."

"I don't need a 'second.'", said Joey. "I can finish you off without one!"

"Fine," said Malfoy, "it's your funeral." He pulled his wand out from his pocket. Joey pulled out his wand (a few sparks went off by accident) and he pretended to be scratching his arm as he pushed a button on his watch.

Joey said, "Now go already!"

Malfoy said something softly, and a few sparks flew off the tip of his wand. They weren't big, but one landed on Joey's sleeve.

"My clothes are on fire!" shouted Joey, watching the flames spread with horror. He ripped off the cloak and tossed it to the side. Unfortunately, the fiery cloth fell on Yugi.

Joey, of course, had no clue that he had just set Yugi on fire. He just gave up the wand and threw himself at Malfoy, ripping and tearing and scratching and punching and kicking at whatever piece of him that he could reach. Malfoy fought right back, but with Joey's experience on the streets, he was clearly winning. The other Slytherins pitched right in to help Malfoy, and none of them noticed what seemed to be floating fire.

None of them noticed, that is, until Crabbe pointed a shaky finger at the 'floating fire' and said, "the air is burning!"

All the Slytherins (and Joey) looked up at this, and Joey screamed. His words were barely distinguishable, but all the Slytherins could tell he shouted "Oh shit! Yugi's on fire!" Yugi's burning coat fell off, revealing him completely.

Joey grabbed the fire and ran towards the door, but Malfoy grabbed him.

"Put Yugi down," he said. "He deserves to die. He entered the Slytherin tower, and he's a Gryffindor."

"I can't let my friend burn to death," said Joey.

"If you take one more step to the door, I'll kill you," said Malfoy.

"You can't kill me!" said Joey.

"Maybe he can't, but we certainly can," said a seventh year, pulling out his wand.

"They'd find out," said Joey, "and you'd all get expelled!"

"People have gotten away with murder in Hogwarts before," said Malfoy.

"Let me bring him to the hospital wing," said Joey, "then you can do whatever you want to me."

Malfoy nodded. A seventh year student said, "I'm coming with you. You're not going to pull any funny business."

Joey nodded, and opened the Slytherin door. As he walked toward the hospital wing, he completely ignored the Slytherin's threats, he was too busy feeling guilty. He never should have let Yugi come in to the Slytherin common room. Never! Joey felt so stupid, no matter what quality weapons Kaiba gave him, he'd never be able to be a good wizard. He wasn't even a good fighter, not yet.

Then Joey remembered something, back from the day that Yugi and himself went into Gringott's Bank…

"_Do you give out loans?" Joey asked. _

"_Yes, we do." Said the Goblin. Joey read the goblin's name tag, and found out his name was Jock. _

"_What's your name sir?" Jock asked politely._

"_Joey Wheeler." Joey said. _

"_The Joey Wheeler?" Jock said in shock. _

"_Uh… I guess…." Joey said, bewildered. _

"_Your ancestors had lots of money. Come with me, I'll bring you to there." Jock said. 'Why doesn't he know of his ancestors? How queer…' Jock thought. _

_They went flying through the tunnels in the and to a door that said 899 in big bold letters. _

"_Wow…" Joey stared up at the huge door. "That's huge…" _

"_I need to take your hand while I open the door; that will be an automatic identification process." Jock said._

"_Huh?" _

"_Basically, if you're not Joey Wheeler, the door won't open." Jock simplified. He grasped Joey's hand and put his other hand on the door. _

"_Wow……" Joey said again. Piles and piles of money. Joey felt like jumping in and swimming in it all, but he restrained himself. "How much do ya think it will cost to get all of my Hogwarts supplies?" Joey asked._

"_Take about 50 galleons that should cover it all." Jock advised. "And you could always come back for more." _

Joey gasped. He just remembered: his ancestors were rich! 'But my family is poor,' he thought. 'What the hell?' This made absolutely no sense. Usually when one's grandparents and great-grandparents were rich, one was too. Joey was very confused, but then he remembered Yugi. 'I have to stay focused on my friend right now,' he thought, 'I can think about this later.'

He looked at Yugi's burnt face and frowned. 'This is my entire fault…' His thoughts continued like this as he made his way down the many Hogwarts halls, passing paintings that were whispering, suspicious students, and ghosts who all tutted sadly, muttering words such as:

"Well, we might see him as a ghost soon," and "such a pity to die so young…"

The seventh year Slytherin ignored everyone with his nose stuck in the air, feeling like the most powerful wizard in the world. He stopped at a door and looked at Joey.

"We're here," said the seventh year, "bring him in."

Joey walked into the Hospital Wing and ran to the nurse, who was standing near a sick patient.

"You have to help Yugi!" he shouted. The nurse looked up and immediately ran over. She took him from Joey's arms and laid him on one of the beds.

"What happened to him?" the nurse asked.

Joey thought of a lie quickly. "He was doing homework near a candle, and his robe got caught on fire. We couldn't put it out very fast because the fire spread so quickly."

The nurse looked at Joey, then her eyes dropped to the Slytherin insignia on his cloak. Her eyes were disbelieving, but she nodded.

"Why don't you go back to your dormitory, I'll see what I can do," the nurse said. Joey nodded and left the room.

The seventh year escorted him back down to the Slytherin common room, and in there, Joey felt some of the worst pain in his life.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

By the time the Slytherins grew tired of torturing Joey, it was early in the morning. They all had just gradually left the common room a few at the time, so there had been plenty of people to hurt Joey for many hours. Malfoy was the last one to leave, and was the most disgusting of all the Slytherins.

"So Wheeler, do you still think you don't need a Second to defeat me?" Malfoy boasted.

"I don't," said Joey softly, "if you play fair."

"Ha! You'd never be able to beat me, you measly Mudblood," said Malfoy. Joey lifted his fist, and put all his remaining strength into sending it at Malfoy's face.

Malfoy dodged it easily. "You're pathetic," Malfoy said. Then he leaned right up to Joey's face, and spat. Malfoy smiled, watching the spit drip slowly down Joey's nose. He then turned around and walked prissily up the stairs to the dormitory. Joey just lay there, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, as soon as daylight reached Joey and woke him up, he ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing, not even bothering to change his dirty, bloody clothes.

He barged into the wing and looked up the rows of beds, and saw two people standing in the center of the room.

"Yugi! You're better!" Joey shouted, and then he looked at the other person. "Ryou, what are you doing here?"

The two people turned around and stared at Joey as if he had two heads. Then 'Yugi' looked terrified.

"Joey, get out of here!" he shouted.

Joey looked thrilled. "Ok!" he said, "I'm going to go tell everyone that you're better! And that you were sick…" And just like that, he was gone.

Bakura turned and looked at Yami. "Now where were we?" he asked. "Oh yes, I was about to defeat you in a Shadow Game, killing all your little friends."

Yami gritted his teeth, this was not supposed to happen. He remembered how it had started…

_Yugi had awoken groggily about 10 minutes before now, grumbling about the pain. The nurse had burst into the room, smiling happily and going on and on about how lucky he was to be alive. Then she left the room for awhile, to go check on some of the other sick students. _

_Then Bakura had stepped out of the shadows. _

"_Hey Ryou," Yugi had said. Bakura had said nothing back, just walked closer and looked at the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. _

"_Where'd you get that?" Bakura asked. _

"_Oh," Yugi said, "My grandpa gave it to me. He got it from a dig in Egypt." _

"_Did you put it together by yourself?" _

_Yugi nodded. "It took a loooooooong time though; I got it when I was 8." _

_Bakura looked impressed. He grinned evilly and said, "Do you mind if I steal it?"   
_

_Yugi looked at him and said, "Yes." Then there was a flash of the Millennium Puzzle, and Yami stepped out of the bed. _

"_There is no way you're going to steal it!" he said. _

"_Then let's play a game," Bakura said. _

Joey had run all the way to the Gryffindor tower and was banging on the portrait again.

Harry opened it groggily, but woke up more once he saw who it was.

"Joey, it's you!" he said, and turned and looked at Ron. "Ron, Joey's here!" He beckoned Joey to come inside.

"Did you cream Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Joey shook his head.

"How could you not beat him?" Seto asked indignantly from a couch near the fire. "You had my technology by your side!"

"Let me tell you the whole story," said Joey. "You see, I went in and Malfoy's wand made a bunch of sparks. One caught me on fire, and melted the watch."

Seto made a croaking noise like a dying frog. "Do you know how much money that was worth?!?"

Joey nodded and continued his story. "Anyway, I took off my coat, and accidentally threw it on top of Yugi. The coat burned him severely, and he's recovering in the hospital wing."

"WHAT?!?" gasped Ron and Harry, "We have to go see him!"

"I know! I came to tell you guys that!" said Joey, and the three ran to back to the Hospital Wing.

When they walked in, Yugi was lying on the bed, looking almost dead.

"Wow, looks like he went through a lot," said Harry.

Ron looked at Joey. "Did the Slytherins get mad at you for trying to cheat?" he asked.

"Uh… no," said Joey. "Not really."

"Then how did you get so bloody?" asked Harry.

"I fell down the stairs."

Harry and Ron looked at Joey skeptically, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

The nurse walked in and shooed them out of the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron headed down to get something to eat, while Joey headed to the library.

Joey sat down and opened 'Ancient Genealogy', an old-looking book. He started reading, but soon became bored. He looked to his right, and saw Hermione sitting, reading very quickly.

"Hi Hermione," Joey said, "What are you reading?"

"I'm reading about some advanced spells I thought I might try," she responded. "What are you reading about?"

Joey told her all about the goblin in the bank, and how he had decided to look up in genealogy books his family.

"I can help you look, if you want," said Hermione.

"Ok, that would be great!" said Joey, and they spent the rest of the morning looking over ancient books together.

A few hours later, Joey went to go to lunch. As soon as he left the library, however, he felt a hand around his throat.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone,

Thanks for all the reviews, they almost make me want to continue the story, but if I continued it would probably ruin it, because I haven't been into YGO in a really, really long time so I've forgotten about a lot of the characters and stuff. Which is why, I'm sorry to inform you all, but (as you probably assumed when I hadn't updated in a really, really long time) I'm not finishing it. However, after this note is what I had written before I stopped updating (I'm not even going to edit it because I hate reading what I wrote). And at the end I'll tell you how the story was going to go, (or at least what I remember of it), so you won't be stuck on a cliffhanger anymore. But thanks again for all the reviews!

Oh you guys rock, I was just re-reading the reviews and now I'm feeling all fuzzy inside and confident.

fishkisser

PS-in case any of you were wondering, the main reason why I stopped writing fanfiction is that I've started writing original fiction, and I was in lots of honors classes last year (sophomore of HS). For writing, I completed NanoWrimo (National Novel Writing Month for those of you who don't know), I wrote a historical sci-fi (it was sooo fun to write. I dunno if my friends actually liked reading it, but it was wicked fun to write). So you guys, if you haven't done it yet, should do nanowrimo in November My name there is fishkisser (just like it is here).

Oh, and I was looking at my author's notes from chapters ago (I feel so rusty! I haven't written one of these in sooooo long) and it appears that I wrote back to the reviewers, so I'll do just that.

Review responses-

Something out of a book-well, I did keep writing, but not this…

Stormrose Dewleaf- I was reading through the reviews (since it's almost midnight (yes! Pirates of the Caribbean II will be out in 15 minutes! ) and I saw the one where you said my writing was funny… I'm still so glad that you said that, honestly, whenever I'm writing I think of that and it makes me feel all fuzzy inside (sorry, that sounded kinda sarcastic but I didn't mean for it to be).

Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan- I still love your name I liked your little skit-thing you did in the review, it was funny (man, I love those smilies )

Koriaena-that's ok, I'm sure I haven't updated longer than you haven't reviewed. ;;

Lisa- thanks, I hate cliffhangers too. But I get this evil thrill writing them 

Akio-chan- oh yeah, I forgot that I had put Italian in this story, I used the entire way, I believe.

- glomps Yuugi – thanks! I love Joey, even though I don't really follow YGO anymore. I mean, I was so obsessed with it that it'll always have a special place in my heart, but Joey will probably take up most of it. He was so funny and thoughtful, like when he dove in the water after the cards… (If that's the only thing I can remember from all of those graphic novels that I bought, that will just be really pathetic… but I don't remember much of YGO anymore, my brain's stuffed with chemistry and icky stuff like that).

Mirrormage-well, here's your update, but it's definitely not soon…

Silver-WindScar: Howdy! I can't answer your questions… I don't really remember the plot at all, unfortunately. Sorry! Oh, doesn't your name have something to do with Inuyasha? (I haven't read any manga in a wicked, wicked long time so I'm super, super rusty. It's quite a shame).

Twin Tails Speed- Thanks! I love the adjective interesting, I use it all the time (a fact that is uninteresting).

Himig- I think it might have been your review a couple months ago that was the final straw in finally making me stop being lazy and post this. "it's disappointing this seems to be discontinued…" that reminded me of a wicked good Danny Phantom story by Halacanno (I have no idea if that's spelled right) that I loved, and was the only fanfiction story that I kept up to date on, and it ended on a cliffhanger! It's been over a year and I have no idea what's going to happen next! (although her story was superbly written, I have a feeling this is crud, since I wrote it so long ago. I don't want to read it to find out.)

If I didn't reply to everyone, I apologize.

Ok, so here's chappy 15, keep in mind that I didn't edit it (I didn't even read though it):

Chapter 15

A voice whispered into Joey's ear: "What are you doing with Hermione?"

Joey broke free from the person's hold. "Kaiba?" he gasped. "Why were you choking me?"

"Answer the question, Wheeler. What were you doing with Hermione?"

Joey looked at him. "Why do you care?"

Seto almost blushed. "Just answer the question."

"None of your business, Kaiba," Joey said.

Kaiba lifted Joey up by his collar and banged him against the wall. "What were you doing with Hermione?" he said.

"We were just looking at some old books, Kaiba, relax!" Joey explained, "Now let me go!"

Seto reluctantly put him down. "Now listen, Wheeler, if I hear that you are close to Hermione at all, you're going to pay," he said.

"You're not the boss of me, Kaiba," Joey retorted, but at the dangerous look in Kaiba's eyes, Joey nodded. "Fine, I won't get near her at all, I'll let her be a lonely person until she dies."

"Good," grunted Kaiba, and he stormed off.

Joey went off to lunch, then went to the Hospital Wing.

Yep, so that's how it ends… what's really funny is that I really don't remember what happens in this story at all. But ok, in a nutshell, what was supposed to happen in the story was…

The YGO crew goes through Hogwarts until the 5th year (because they were all 15 when the YGO stuff starts, right?), participating in all of the various encounters that happen in the Harry Potter books (ie Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban hope I spelled that right) and then Dumbledore figures out about all of the stuff that Yugi's supposed to do in Japan (basically the whole series of YGO). How? I don't think I had worked that out yet. Maybe Dumbledore's really smart? (Oh, this is so sad typing his name after the 6th book) Or maybe what's-her-face, Professor Trelawney predicted it. I dunno, be creative.

So Dumbledore erases all of their memories and shatters the puzzle, returns them home, and everything is just the way it was supposed to be right before the series of YGO begins. Harry and crew's memories are erased too, to make things go back to the way they were originally, so therefore the YGO plotline isn't messed up at all. I don't remember the results of any of the immediate events that were supposed to take place (like the duel everyone's talking about in the reviews? I don't really recall… but it was sooo long ago that I wrote this…) Back when I first came up with the whole thing, I think I was going to make a sequel… oh well! I hate writing sequels, I can't even stand the thought of writing about the same characters for that long.

I think the whole reason I wrote this in the first place was because I was sick of the huge age difference between HP characters and YGO characters in the various crossovers, so I came up with an alternative. And, as people say (I can't remember myself) based it on Joey, because he's a great character and my favorite.

Ok, so thanks everyone for reading, and now I bid you a fond farewell. I applaud you if you read this far in my little note-thingy.

Sincerely,

fishkisser

PS- if anyone wants to take over writing this or something, you can go ahead… (although I don't think anyone would want to… )

Oh, and my email is It's not listed in my profile, I don't think.


End file.
